


Schönsichtigen

by mhs0501



Category: Pleasantview - Fandom, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Abandonment, Adultery, Alien Abduction, Blood, Cheating, F/M, Guns, Illegitimacy, Injury, Love, Mystery, Other, Unknowing Bigamy, break-ups, criminal activity, greed - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhs0501/pseuds/mhs0501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lange nach Sunset Valley, vorbei an den Wüsten von Lucky Palms, über den See von Bridgeport, ein kleines Städtchen mit durchschnittlichen Familien, die miteinander koexistieren. Aber der Schein trügt ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Schwesterlichen Geheimnisse

Nina Caliente schob und zog an dem Rudergerät, ihre schwitzigen Hände rutschten ab. "Komm schon! Nur noch ein bißchen". Sie schnaubte während die Salsa Musik um sie herum spielte. Sie schnappte sich ein Handtuch und wischte sich die Stirn. Plötzlich ging die Musik aus. Sie stöhnte und warf das Handtuch wütend in die Ecke. Sie hatte die Rechnungen bezahlt, nicht wahr? Nein, das konnte es nicht sein; die Lichter waren noch an. "Dina," sagte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Nina ging die Glastreppe hinauf, sie ergriff voller Zorn das Geländer. Nach dem Öffnen der Tür zum Balkon, ballte sie die Fäuste fest zusammen und stürmte auf ihre platinblonde Zwillingsschwester zu; welche entspannt genug aussah, um eine Statue sein. Sie griff nach dem Radio und stach die Aus-Taste mit dem Fingernagel. "Hallo! Ich versuche hier zu entspannen! Was ist dein Problem ?!", fragte Dina, als sie ihre Sonnenbrille anhob. Nina holte tief Luft, bevor sie begann. „Du sollst dich hier nicht entspannen!. Du solltest eher deinen gerechten Anteil an der Miete verdienen! ", schrie Nina. Dina's Diva Lächeln blitzte auf und sie stellte das Radio wieder an. "Mach dir keine Gedanken! Das Geld fließt bei mir immer noch,“ sagte sie gelangweilt, als sie sich ihre Sonnenbrille wieder auf die Nase schob. Nina drehte die Musik wieder aus. "Ich würde gerne glauben, dass du  das Richtige tust Dina. Aber Michael Erbe wird nicht ewig anhalten. Außerdem schmeißt du das Geld mit beiden Händen aus dem Fenster raus. Und das Geld was du mir für die Miete geben willst, ist nicht genug. Es war noch nie genug!“, sagte Nina, nahm die rosa Limonade vom Tisch und goß sie auf die Terrasse! "Entspann dich, Nina!", sagte Dina unbeeindruckt, bevor sie die Play-Taste des Radio drückte und die Melodie wieder startete. "Hör zu. Wie wäre es wenn ich dich zum Shopping einlade? Das macht dir doch immer Spaß! "sagte Dina begeistert. Nina runzelte die Stirn und hob das Radio an, sie warf es ein paar Mal vorsichtig in die Luft und dann warf sie es über den Balkon wie einen Fußball, die Melodie verschwand mit dem Krach des Aufschlags. "Was war das ?!", fragte Dina vorwurfsvoll. "Das war meine Antwort.", sagte Nina. "Also hasst du Salsa Musik?", sagte Dina sarkastisch. "Ich kann nicht einfach mit dir shoppen gehen, weil ich einen Job habe, du Idiot !!", schrie Nina. "Deshalb habe ich meine Arme nonstop trainiert! Das ist der Grund, warum ich Anzeigen und Lebensläufe im ganzen Haus liegen lasse! Und das ist der Grund, warum ich dich jetzt anschreie!" endete sie schnaufend.. Weil Dina nicht antwortete, hob Nina ihren Zeigefinger und sah sie ihre Zwillingsschwester wütend an. "Und? Hörst du mich?" Dina nahm ihre Kopfhörer ab und schob sie über die Ohren. "Ich bin fertig. Ich bin es satt, dich mit durch zu schleppen Dina!« Sie versuchte zu schreien um die Musik aus dem MP3-Player zu übertönen. Dina bewegte weiterhin den Kopf wortlos zur Musik. Dann sagte sie glücklich: "Willst du vielleicht diese Fernbedienung haben? Mit der kann man Sachen an und aussschalten. "" Und wo hast du die her?", fragte Nina, obwohl sie wusste wie die Antwort lauten würde. "Morty!" "Okay, Ich gebe auf. Aber zuerst, " sagte Nina, als nach der Fernbedienung griff, "Ich bin die Herrscherin." Nina stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

Später in der Nacht, rutschte Dina in ein weißes Seidennachthemd und lungerte auf dem Sofa herum um sich einen Film anzusehen. Sie zwang sich die Ereignisse in ihrem Kopf zu wiederholen. Sie hatte ihrer Schwester zugehört. "Was meinte sie damit, dass sie es satt hat mich mit durch zuschleppen? ", murmelte sie, während der Fernseher lief. Ihre Schwester ging die Treppe hinunter und schwang sich ihre Handtasche über die Schulter. "Ich gehe zu Brandis." sagte sie und legte ihre Hand auf die Türklinke. Mit einem Blick zum Fernseher, fuhr sie fort. "Ich meinte, was ich sagte Dina. Ich bin fertig mit dir. Ich werde dich nicht mehr mit durch schleppen. ", sagte sie und wartete, auf eine Reaktion von Dina. Als sie diese schwieg, seufzte Nina und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dina widmete sich wieder ihrem Film zu, wobei sie durchgehend über das Gespräch nachdachte.. Ein Klopfen an der Tür erschreckte sie. Sie stand auf und pausierte den Film, dann öffnete sie die Tür, vor welcher Don Lotario stand. "Hey Dina.", sagte er unbehaglich. "Don. Was willst du? ", fragte Dina und legte ihre Hand auf ihre Hüfte. "Ich bin gekommen um mit Nina über ihre neue Arbeit zu sprechen" sagte er und rieb sich den Hinterkopf.. "Aber ..." Er konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen. "Nina ist ausgegangen um einen Freund zu treffen." sagte Dina gelangweilt. "Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte er nach langem Schweigen. "Gut.", sagte Dina und öffnete die Tür für ihn. Don beobachtet Dina, als sie zurück zur Couch ging, ihre blonden Haare fielen über ihre Schultern. "Weißt du Dina, du bist wirklich eine schöne Frau ...", sagte er verführerisch. "Und?", sagte Dina neugierig. Don fühlte sich großartig, er sah sie an und sagte er: "Willst du mich?« Dina fielen die Augen aus dem Kopf. "Ja ..." stöhnte sie lächelnd. In wenigen Minuten war Don über ihr. Und beim kuscheln auf der Couch, hörten sie nicht einmal die Haustür geöffnet wurde. Sie wurden von Ninas Stimme zurück in die Realität gerissen. "Hast du Spaß?", fauchte sie. Dina schrie und Don sprang auf. "Ich wollte gerade ....", sagte Don. "Nina! Es ist nicht so wie es-" Nina hob eine Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. "Wir sind fertig miteinander", sagte sie und zeigte vorwurfsvoll auf Don. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt und ging hinaus. "Und du", sagte sie wütend. "Ich will, das du morgen ausgezogen bist!", schrie Nina und zeigte auf die Tür. "Aber wie soll ich es schaffen innerhalb eines Tages auszuziehen?" fragte sie. "Nun dann solltest du besser sofort beginnen, weil alles, was morgen nicht weg ist, mir gehören wird.", sagte sie selbstbewusst. "Gut." Dina schnaubte und ging in ihr Zimmer.

 


	2. Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen

Mortimer Goth rückte seine Fliege, lächelnd in den Spiegel. Sein Sohn Alexander saß auf dem Bett und sah schweigend. "Jetzt Alex, ich möchte, dass Cassandra verhalten, während ich bei Londoste heute Abend. Es gibt Geld auf die Theke für Pizza. "Alexander seufzte nur. "Alles klar?", Sagte Mortimer sah ihn an. "Was ist los Sohn?" Fragte er bückte sich und legte seine Hand auf Alexander Schulter. "Nichts.", Sagte Alex Augenkontakt vermeiden. Mortimer seufzte. "Ich kenne diesen Blick. Es geht um Ihre Mutter, nicht wahr? ", Sagte er. Alexander nickte. Mortimer umarmte ihn. "Mein Sohn, ich weiß, es ist schwer. Aber es ist jetzt sechs Jahre. Es ist Zeit, weiterzuziehen. Niemand wird sie jemals ersetzen in unseren Herzen. Sie können eines Tages wiederkommen, aber für jetzt wenigstens, könnten Sie versuchen zu lächeln? "Fragte er. Alexander Hälfte lächelte. Er wollte etwas sagen, wurde aber unterbrochen, die das Hupen eines limo Horn. "Dort gehen wir. Das ist gut! Jetzt muss ich gehen. Ich komme um Mitternacht sein. "Er sagte, vor dem Schließen der Tür zum Hauptschlafzimmer. Alex seufzte, als er sah das Foto von Bella und Mortimer am Tag ihrer Hochzeit, sein Vater Küssen bis Bellas Arm, als sie lächelte. "Ich vermisse dich Mom.", Sagte Alex, bevor zu Fuß die Treppe hinunter in Cassandra finden. "Wo bist du?", Rief er im Foyer. "In der Küche!" Alex hat eine Rechtskurve durch die Küche Torbogen. "Sieht so aus, Dad hat uns mehr als genug für eine Pizza." Sie sagte: Scannen der zweihundert simoleons. Alex sah an der Kasse. "Wow! Diese würden genug nach Tickets für Twikki Insel und eine Nacht an der Twikki Beach Hotel sein! ", Sagte Alex überrascht. "Das kann nicht gut sein.", Sagte Cassandra grimmig Blick auf das Geld. "Wie?", Fragte Alex. "Papa verbringt nur Geld frei, wenn er in der Liebe. Und von den Blicken von ihm, könnten Sie ein Problem sein. ", Sagte Cassandra schaut aus dem Fenster auf Dina Caliente. "Ich mag sie nicht.", Sagte Alex vor sich hin. "Du bist nicht allein.", Sagte Cassandra rieb sich die Haare. "Wie auch immer, wollen Sie es auszugehen? Oder, um in? ", Fragte Cassandra sich auf Alex. "Ehrlich gesagt, würde Ich mag zu gehen. So lange wir warten, bis sie zu verlassen. Ich möchte nicht, dass die Goldgräber in die Augen zu sehen. "Cassandra drückte ein Lachen. "In Ordnung. Das gibt Ihnen genügend Zeit für Home- ""Bereits getan.", Sagte Alex zuversichtlich. Cassandra verdrehte die Augen. "Kann ich üben für das Schachturnier?" Er schlug. Ihr Blackberry klingelte. Sie zog es aus der Tasche und drückte die Ruftaste. Die Stimme klang. "Gutten abend Cass ...". Der verführerisch süße Stimme von Don klang. Er fragte, ob sie bereit für die Hochzeit der nächsten Woche war. "Natürlich! Ich bin immer noch der abschließenden Bearbeitung der Farben. «Alex starrte nur geduldig aus dem Fenster für Mortimer und Dina zu verlassen. Glücklicherweise zog die Limousine weg wie Don hastig legte auf und sagte, er musste seine Schwester am Flughafen treffen. "In Ordnung. Nun Hallo sagen zu Kristi für mich. "Sie sagte, es auflegt. "Alex? Bist du bereit? ", Rief sie. "Jawohl. Wo gehen wir hin? ", Fragte er. "Wie wäre es Oresha ist?", Fragte Cassandra als Alex in Erwägung gezogen Burger und Pommes. "Sicher. Bist du bereit? ", Fragte er und starrte sie an. "Es ist ein zwangloses Restaurant. Was macht das schon? ", Sagte sie achselzuckend.                                                

Don Lotario umarmte Kristi als sie die Tür öffnete, um seine Wohnung. "Du vermisst bleiben?", Sagte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln. "Es ist schön, Sie zu sehen Babe.", Sagte er küsste sie leidenschaftlich. "Also, wollen Sie das Essen fertig haben?", Fragte floppen sich auf die Couch. "Nun, ich war eigentlich denken, wir könnten heute Abend ausgehen. Wie funktioniert Red Sound? ", Sagte er, als Kristi sah ihn doe-eyed. "Klar! Solange es in der Nähe. Ich bin am Verhungern von diesem Flug. Apropos, haben Sie Ihren Verlobten gesagt? ", Fragte sie streckte. "Jawohl. Ich legte auf, denn ich hatte zu holen Sie am Flughafen. Wie auch immer, wie ist seltsam Stadt? "Kristi antwortete fast sofort. "Strange. Also du bereit? "Sie bat fast. "Jawohl. Steigen Sie ganz einfach ins Auto und wir gehen können. Solange Sie mir geben, was ich will danach. ", Sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern würdig playboy. "Also, kommst du zu meiner Hochzeit am Sonntag? Sie sind eingeladen weißt du. ", Sagte Don als Kristi schnallte ihre Sicherheitsgurt. "Sicher." Sie antwortete auf das Hochdrehen der Wandelanleihe Motor. "So. Sind Sie in es für das Geld? ", Schrie Don legte die gab Gas. "Warum sollte ich sonst sein? Sie hängen nur eng und ehe man sich versieht, wird sie alle über mich. "Er sagte, wie oben geschlossen mit einem letzten Klick. "Gut. Ich wusste nicht, dass du sie heiraten würde. Sie ist einfach so ... "Sie brach ab. "Langweilig? Fade? Schwachkorb? "Don schlug, als er auf die Landstraße der Innenstadt gezogen. "Na ja drei von drei ist nicht schlecht. Ich sage nur, sie ist nicht das Richtige für Sie. Sie brauchen jemanden, .... "" Wie du? ", Antwortete Don süß. "Tun Sie es mich wissen ..." Kristi verstummte, als sie küsste ihn auf die Wange.


	3. Ein Abend zu Erinnern ...

Halte Dina Hand, küsste Mortimer als er neigte wie ein Gentleman. "Oh Morty! Gehen wir in sollen wir? "Dina vorgeschlagen. "Was immer du Schatz will." Mortimer sagte jubelnd nach ihrem in Londoste. Er sah voraus, wie die Wirtin kreischte. "Oh meine Güte. Herr Goth! Recht so Sir. Wir haben beiseite einen speziellen Tisch nur für Sie und Ihr Datum eingestellt! ", Stammelte sie, wie ihre Stimme zurück. Sitzen an einem Tisch auf der unteren Etage mit nur Sitzplätze für zwei, statt Dina das Menü. "Das hört sich gut an Hummer heute Abend. Was halten Sie Liebe?" "Was auch immer Sie möchten, dass Dina. Ich kaufe. "Mortimer lächelte. Wie gut es war, wieder in Liebe zu sein. Da sie nun das Mahl, rutschte Mortimer einen Samt-Box über den Tisch zu Dina. "Morty was denn-", fragte sie überrascht "Öffne sie und finden Sie heraus ..." Mortimer wagte sie. "Morty! Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll! "" Na ja ... ", fragte Mortimer. "Ja!" Sie quietschte warf sich in seine Arme. Später, auf der Tanzfläche, fragte Mortimer, als sie in mehr bewegen konnte. "Wie funktioniert heute Abend Ton?", Fragte sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. "Wird nicht deine Schwester vermisse dich?« Dina lächelte. "Nee. Dinge zwischen uns waren auf der Bruchstelle. Sie wird erhalten, indem ".    

Brandi Broke hielt ihren Bauch, als sie über der Toilette gebogen. Sie hatte jede Schwangerschaftstest der Laden hatte versucht. "Das kann nicht wahr sein. Es kann einfach nicht sein! Skips fünf Monate weg gewesen. ", Sagte sie und konzentrierte sich auf das klare Wasser, während die abscheulichen Geschmack zurückhalten. "Mom? Ist alles in Ordnung da drin? ", Sagte Dustin an die Tür klopft. "Es geht mir gut ... Es war bestimmt jene Reste.", Schrie über den Ventilator. "Nun, habe ich Beau ins Bett. Ich werde in kurzer Zeit zurück. "Er sagte, durch die Tür. "Wo willst du hin?", Sagte Brandi Aufstehen. "Ich muss zu den Baustellen zu Mom." Dustin sagte frei heraus. "In Ordnung. Aber wieder bald. «Sie sagte wieder auf die Toilette laufen. "Ich kann bleiben, wenn du mich brauchst." Dustin angeboten. "Nein. Sie gehen Sie vor. Ich werde in Ordnung sein ... ", sagte sie, als sie bei der ersten Prüfung sah. "Blue ist ein Baby. Lila ist nicht. Hmm ... "Sie seufzte, als sie kniff die Augen zu, zu viel Angst, um zu schauen. Sie öffnete schließlich die Augen. Blau. Das Wasser war blau. "Nein. Nein, das ist nur eine billige Test. Es kann gar nicht so genau. ", Sagte sie und starrte auf die Anweisungen. Sie hatte sie richtig richtig gefolgt? Sie versuchte, nach jedem Test. Aber jedes Ergebnis kam klar wie Glas. Sie war schwanger. Es war nicht zu leugnen. Sie seufzte und sah Beau. Seine nassen grauen Augen schienen weit entfernt, und leer. "Baby Beau," sagte sie und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Sie sah ihm seine alte Xylophon spielen. für eine Stunde. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er hat immer ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt, und außerdem war er nicht schlagen die Tasten die Art und Weise verwendet werden, um. "Bist du in Ordnung?", Fragte ihn müde, wusste, dass er nicht reagieren würde. Er wandte sich ihr zu und tastete blind. "Beau?" Sie bückte sich und winkte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht. Ein Augen blinzelten in der Regel. der andere blieb still. "In Ordnung. Ich nehme Sie zum Arzt. ", Sagte setzte ihn in seinem Bettchen. Ihr Zeigefinger gestanzt die Tasten. "Hallo? Dr. Burb? Ja. Ich weiß, es ist spät. Aber ... "Sie kaute auf ihrer Kutikula nervös Blick auf ihren zweiten Sohn. "Es ist ernst. Vertrau mir. Bitte. Ach Was? Nein, ich kann nicht an Belladonna Cove kommen! Sie machen noch Hausbesuche? "Sie bat. "Geht Es. Ich kann bezahlen ... Wirklich? Ihr Kommen zu Pleasantview? Ja. Das ist wunderbar. Aber ich habe eine letzte Bitte. Ich brauche einen Ultraschall. Ich glaube, ich bin schwanger. "                                    

 "Lilith. Können Sie das erklären? ", Fragte Mary-Sue, bis ihr Zeugnis. "Verdammt!", Fluchte sie. "Junge Dame, fand ich in der Erde begraben, als dies war ich immer in die Fahrgemeinschaft an diesem Morgen." Mary-Sue fortgesetzt. "Aber Mama, ich-" "Hast du mich angelogen! Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt? ", Fuhr sie fort. "Ich war ..." Lilith versuchte, an etwas zu denken. "Warum gehst du nicht wie-Studie" Daniel, meldete sich aus der Küche. "Daniel!" Mary-Sue zischte. "Ach Was? Ich wollte sagen, "Warum gehst du nicht zu studieren härter." Er versuchte, seine Spuren zu verwischen. "Ich bin von ihr Leute angewidert. Angela dies, dass Angela! Was ist mit Ihrem andere Tochter !! "Lilith schrie stand auf und ab zu gehen weg. "Lilith! Komm zurück nach unten! Die Lage ist ernst ", sagte sie als Lilith marschierte die Treppe hinauf. "Vergiss es! Sie kümmern sich nicht um mich. Ich wette, wenn Sie mir allein abgebrochen haben, wäre es passiert habe !! ", schrie blinken die Augen auf ihre Mutter vor und schlug die Tür. Mary-Sue seufzte. Sie ging die Treppe hinunter und brach sich an den Tisch, massierte ihre Stirn. "Nun?", Sagte Daniel stand auf und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Ich verstehe es nicht ...", sagte sie traurig. "Wo habe ich falsch gemacht?", Fragte sie nach oben an die Decke. "Liebling, ist sie ein Teenager. Wir werden mit ihr am Morgen zu sprechen. "Er sagte, Bücken und küssen den Kopf seiner Frau. "Okay.", Sagte sie und stand auf. "Na los. Lass uns ins Bett gehen. "Daniel vorgeschlagen. "Ja ... Bitte warten. Wo ist Angela? "Sie sagte besorgt. Daniel hielt ihre Schulter. "Hat sie dir gesagt? Angela bekam einen Job in der One-Twenty-Five Cafe. Sie wird von 10.00 Uhr zurück sein. "Er sagte, als Mary-Sue legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. "Hey. Denken Sie daran, wie wir es bis heute verwendet? Wir tanzten einfach so. "Sagte er. "Wissen Sie möchte es wirklich?", Flüsterte sie. Daniel nickte, brach die Umarmung und die beiden gingen zu Bett. Sie wurden, um den Klang der Türklingel geweckt. "Was ist jemand hier draußen mitten in the" "Ein dreißig? Gott! Ich werde nie bekommen, dass die Förderung von morgen! "Daniel stöhnte. "Schatz, komm schon. Lassen Sie die Tür. «Sie rollte aus dem Bett und schlich zur Haustür. Sie sah einen Polizisten, und Lilith. "Was genau ist denn hier los?" Daniel meldete sich von hinten. "Lilith ?!" Mary-Sue sagte, schockiert. "Get Inside jetzt junge Dame.", Sagte Daniel fest. Lilith ging hinein und die Treppe hinauf. "Können Sie das erklären?", Fragte Mary-Sue besorgt. "Ja. Ich sah sie herumschleichen Woodland Park. Lilith versuchte zu laufen, als ich anhielt, und bat mich, sie nicht wieder hier zu nehmen. "Er sagte, die den Haus um sie herum. Daniel biss sich auf die Lippe. Mary-Sue rang die Hände nervös. "Was hat sie gesagt?", Sagte Daniel müde. "Du weißt, ich hatte fast Lust zu Belladonna Soziale Dienste rufen; nach Anhörung ihre Geschichte. "Er sagte, innen kommen. "Aber wenn wir sie nach draußen wieder zu sehen nach der Sperrstunde, werde ich die voreingenommene Verhalten zu melden. Bevor ich Sie gehen aber, ich werde Sie brauchen, um diese auszufüllen. "Er sagte, zog einen Stapel von Formularen. Sie gingen hinein. Nachdem man sich an den Esstisch, ausstieg sie Kaffee und Stifte. "Was ist das?", Fragte Mary-Sue, die auf einen bestimmten Teil des Formulars. "Die Namen und Adressen Ihrer engsten Verwandten. Falls die Sozialdienste nehmen sie. "Er sagte grimmig. Er fing an, sie über die Dinge, Lilith hatte ihm gesagt, zu erzählen. Diese Dinge enthalten Depression, Wut Fragen, vollständig für Stunden und Tage zu einer Zeit ignoriert. Und der vorgespannte Begünstigung Angela. "Ach Was? Das ist nicht ... Was auch immer sie dir gesagt ... Gut. Aber nicht alle wahr. Sie weiß haben Wut Fragen, und sie kann jeder einmal in eine Weile gedrückt werden, aber wir haben sie nicht über Angela bevorzugen! "Daniel sagte abwehrend. "Daniel. Er hat Recht. ", Sagte Mary-Sue reibt ihre Tempel. "Wir können das nicht zulassen. Unsere Tochter braucht uns um Himmels willen! ", Sagte sie fest und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Sie beide haben eine gute Nacht." Er sagte Kipp seine Mütze und ging zur Tür. "Hey? Was geht hier vor sich? ", Fragte Angela die Treppe herunterkommen. "Oh. Ist das Angela? "Der Offizier sagte zu beobachten sie. Vorsichtig. »Was ist los Dad?", Sagte sie, als der Polizist starrte sie an. "Es ist Lilith.", Sagte er schmatzend eine Hand an die Stirn. "Wie dem auch sei, haben Sie eine gute Nacht." Der Offizier sagte, als er Aufschreiben etwas in sein Notizbuch, bevor Sie sich mit den Papieren und verlassen beendet. "Was genau ich verpasst hier?", Fragte Angela vorwurfsvoll. "Sie versuchte, wieder zu laufen. Lilith ist in ihrem Zimmer. Geh wieder ins Bett Angela. "Daniel fortgesetzt. "Gute Nacht, Schätzchen." Mary-Sue sagte nach ihrem Mann wieder ins Bett. Mit beantwortet ihre Frage stellte Angela das Licht aus und ging zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer.


	4. Nachrichten

"Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht möchten, dass Ihr Vater, dafür zu bezahlen?", Fragte Mortimer seine Tochter wie die Möbelpacker Einrichten der märchenhaften Atmosphäre um sie herum. "Es ist gut, Dad. Es ist schön, etwas mit einem Budget jeder einmal in eine Weile. "Sie sagte Überprüfung Artikel von der Liste sie und Don komponiert hatte. "So Morty, hast du ihr die Nachricht zu überbringen?" Eine verführerische Stimme von hinten. "Oh das tut mir leid! Must've mir entfallen. "Cassandra drehte sich um. "Du?" Sie sagte überrascht und wütend. "Daddy, ich bin in einer ganzen Menge von Stress. Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für Witze. ", Flüsterte sie, ihr Vater, der auf Dina. "Ich mache keine Witze Cassandra. Ich bin Dina beschäftigt. "Er sagte frei heraus. "Oh. Willkommen in der Familie ... ", sagte sie in einem Lied wie "Fallen lassen Tot"Dina hob die Augenbraue hoch. "Wie schön. "Sie sagte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Haben Sie Ihren Sohn noch gesagt?" Sie setzte noch Sekt, als ob Cassandra nichts gesagt hatte. "Nein, aber ich denke, wir sollten bald. Ich glaube, er ist in seinem Zimmer. Könnten Sie ihm sagen? Ich habe, um meine Tochter zu planen ihre eigene Hochzeit! "Er sagte, die einen finster Cassandra. "Sicher. Ich bin gleich wieder da. "Sagte sie küssen Mortimer auf die Wange. Sie gingen hinein, wie Cassandra und Mortimer führte die Buffet-Tisch. Dina endlich Alexander in seinem Zimmer, mit Blick auf ein Bild von Bella. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und kam herein. "Hallo Alex." Sie fing einfach. Dina gehofft, das hinter so schnell wie möglich zu bekommen. "Was ist das?" Alex sagte gelangweilt. "Schau. Ich heirate deinen Vater. Ich kann Ihnen sagen, begeistert wie deine Schwester sind. Aber alles, was ich für die Nachfrage ist die Akzeptanz. "Als Alexander nicht reagierte, fuhr sie fort. "Ich verlange nicht, dass du mich rufen Mama oder nichts; Aber ich bin nicht einfach so zu verschwinden einfach wie Ihre Mutter getan hat. Alles was ich will ist eine Antwort. "Er seufzte. "Ich nehme das als ein Ja." Sagte sie, als ob das war ihr Signal zu gehen. Sie dann saß im Foyer und dachte bei sich. "Was soll ich dagegen tun ..."                                  

 "John bitte, was ist so wichtig, mit weckte uns in der Mitte der Nacht?" Jennifer Burb sagte benommen unter den großen Sessel für sich selbst, so dass Lucy, um auf der Couch zusammenbrechen. "Komm schon Leute! Ich habe dir gesagt, wir werden für die Woche Pleasantview! "Er sagte: Gießen zwei Tassen Kaffee. "John muss ich auf das Boutique heute. Ich muss die Trägershirts aufzufüllen ... "Sie brach ab, als sie driftete zurück in ihre Träume. "Und Dad, ich habe die Schule morgen." Sie sagte, zog die Decke aus dem Arm der grünen Couch und wickelte sich auf. "Come on guys, Sie wissen, wie schlimm der Verkehr in Belladonna Cove! Wir müssen einen frühen Start zu bekommen! ", Sagte er und warf Lucy Marienkäfer Rucksack sie an. "Daddy bitte ...", murmelte Lucy und schob den Rucksack auf den Boden. "Into the car!", Sagte er und zeigte auf die Tür. Es dauerte zwei Stunden, um Jennifer aus der Tür ziehen, und es hat John eine halbe Stunde, um Lucy zum Auto zu tragen. "Warum bist du so schwer?", Knurrte John unter Lucys 12 Jahre alten Körper. "Beeil Jen!" Er sagte: Hupen. "Ich komme ..." Sie rief zu Fuß aus der Einfahrt. Es dauerte eine weitere halbe Stunde, um auf die Autobahn kommen, und durch die Zeit, sie alle zu Pleasantview bekam, war es 9:00 Uhr morgens. Er ließ sie ab bei Daniels Haus, mit Jennifer immer von der Couch und Lucy immer eine Luftmatratze in Angelas Zimmer. "John Ich wünsche Ihnen mit den Überraschungsbesuche aufhören. Meine Familie liebt Ihres Unternehmens, sondern es wird immer überfüllt hier! "Daniel sagte besorgt. "Nun, es ist nur, bis wir hier ein Haus." Er stöhnte, als er Lucy sich auf die Luftmatratze. "Was?" Er antwortete mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. "Ja, wir sind hier in Bewegung. Ich mehr Hausbesuche hier jeden Tag. Außerdem werden sie einen guten Platz für Lucy, erwachsen zu werden. "Er sagte Auflistung der Fakten mit seinen Fingern. "Nun, das ist alles schön und gut, aber erste, was haben Sie Jen erzählt?", Fragte er, als sie in den Flur trat. Er zuckte mit schlechtem Lächeln. "Ach Was ?! Sie haben nicht einmal sagte ihr noch? "Er sagte besorgt. "Ich wollte ihr sagen, als sie aufwachte, aber ..." "John aussehen", sagte Daniel unterbrach ihn. "Jen ist nicht einer, um Überraschungen zu leicht zu nehmen. Ich habe sie seit über 30 Jahren bekannt. "Er fuhr fort. "Nun, dann sagen Sie ihr. Ich muss auf 55 Woodland Drive zu erhalten. Angelas, mir eine Fahrt. "Er sagte schnell, bevor Daniel Objekt könnte. "Aber sie werden es verlieren! Und das Zimmermädchen nicht bis Dienstag kommen! "Beschwerte er sich als John in seinen Doktor Mantel bekam. "Du kennst sie besser. Das nächste Mal nicht weiden. "Er sagte einfach zu Fuß zum Auto. "Hallo Onkel John. Bist du bereit? ", Sagte Angela freundlich und John in den Pick-up bekam. "Ist das bei Ihnen?" Fragte er die Beobachtung der Rockmusik Fällen und Glück Würfel. "Nein. Es ist meines Freundes. Er ließ mich heute ausleihen. Er lebt in der Adresse, die Sie mir gegeben haben. ", Sagte sie, wie John sah in seinem Notizbuch. "Sein Name Beau?" Fragte er die Überprüfung der Noten. "Nein, das ist sein jüngerer Bruder. Seine Namen Dustin. ", Sagte sie auf Woodland Drive ausgeschaltet. "Seine Mom Brandi sagt, sie ist besorgt er blind geworden." Er sagte: Blick auf die zahlreichen Anhänger entlang der Straße gebaut. "Der arme Kerl ... Er ist ein nettes Kind." Angela sagte mitfühlend, wie sie in den behelfsmäßigen Garage gezogen. "Wie viel ist dieser Termin?", Fragte sie ihn. "Nun, es kommt darauf an ..." Er sagte immer aus dem Auto. "Aber hier, werde ich eine Ausnahme machen." Er sagte, die Beobachtung der Anhänger. "Sie haben Probleme bei der Zahlung der Rechnungen." Sagte sie achselzuckend und im Anschluss an John zu den Stufen. "Hallo Angela!" Brandi genannt von der Veranda. "Hallo Frau brach! Wo ist Dustin? Ich kaufte den LKW zurück ... "Sie brach ab, halten die Autoschlüssel aus ihr. "Er ist auf der Baustelle heute. Er arbeitet zu hart ... ", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. "Wo ist Beau?«, Fragte John folgenden Angela und Brandi innen. "Ich habe ihn zu seiner Krippe gehalten, da rief ich. Ich bin immer noch der guten Betreuung von ihm, vertraue mir. "Sie sagte: Beau angibt, der tastend wurde um blindlings in seinem Bettchen. "Es ist auf dem Flur?", Flüsterte John in Angela Ohr. "Sie haben nicht viel Raum.", Zischte sie. "Außerdem war Lucy in der Schublade für den ersten Monaten ihres Lebens?" Sie erwiderte. "Lassen Sie uns einen Blick." John sagte, als Brandi nahm ihr jüngster Sohn und sorgfältig überreichte ihm John. Er legte Beau auf dem Küchentisch, hat einen durchschnittlichen Sehtest. "Hund?" Beau erraten richtigen Bildes eines Baumes. John schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Er glänzte ein Licht in Beau rechten Auge. "Fein Ihres rechten Auge", sagte er dreht das Licht auf der linken Seite ein. Die Netzhaut war eine trübe weiß. "Mmmm ... Es sieht aus wie ein Wasserfall." Er antwortete einfach. "Was?", Sagte Brandi besorgt. "Ich kann diese ein Onkel zu füllen. Es ist wie Frost auf einem Fenster. Sie können einfach die getrübte Linse heraus und ersetzen Sie sie mit einer Kunststofflinse. ", Sagte Angela klar. "Wie viel ist es?", Fragte Brandi müde. "Ich bin bereit, eine große Ausnahme in Ihrem Fall zu machen. Wie viel sind Sie bereit zu zahlen? ", Fragte er, als sie alle am Kartentisch, der als Esszimmer Tisch serviert saß. "Wir können nur nach oben zu zahlen von 600 Simoleons. Das ist alles, was wir haben. Mehr und ich muss meinen Ehering an der Pfandhaus auszahlen. "Sagte sie den Tränen nahe. "Es tut mir leid Frau brach", sagte John traurig. "Ich brauche 1500. Und das ist nur die Hälfte des Geldes benötigt." Er sagte: Beau sah. Sie seufzte und zog ihren Ehering. "Ich bin nicht sowieso verheiratet ...", sagte die Beobachtung der Diamanten auf sie. "Warte, 900 Simoleons müssen Sie", fragte Angela. "Ja.", Sagte John flach. "Nun Dustin sollten nach Hause in einer Stunde bringt er 80 pro Tag ...", sagte sie zu tun, die Mathematik in den Kopf. "Nur zwei Wochen. Wenn du kannst. Auch hier ... das sollte Ihnen zu helfen. ", Sagte Angela griff in ihre Handtasche und Herausziehen 100 Simoleons. "Angela No-" Angela hob eine Hand, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. "Es lohnt sich, ihm zu helfen." Sagte sie süß. "Etwas, das ich sollte man aber sagen:" John fort. "Die Katarakt entwickelt in seinem rechten Auge. Wenn es nicht in einer Woche entfernt wird, könnte der Schaden irreversibel sein. Und das wird in ... Blindheit beider Augen führen. "Brandi und Angela fror und starrte ihn an. Brandi platziert Beau wieder in seinem Bettchen, saß auf der Couch und seufzte. "Wie lange, bis wir ihn vorbereitet werden?", Fragte sie verloren. "Onkel John bitte. Helfen Sie ihr aus. Sie können einen Auftrag mit Beau nicht bekommen zu pflegen, und von dem, was ich gesehen habe, muss Brandi eine Hand. ", Sagte sie mit Leidenschaft. "Ich kann ihn auf der Wrights Childrens Hospital in weniger als 15 Minuten. Solange wir das Auto zu benutzen. "Brandi hielt die Schlüssel in einer Benommenheit, als ob nicht in der Lage, sich selbst zu sehen. Sie stand langsam auf, und folgte ihnen. Im Auto gingen sie einen Plan. Angela würde kostenlos babysitten, wann immer sie konnte. John würde leihen 800 seiner eigenen Mittel für die Chirurgie und Brandi würde einen Job so schnell wie möglich zu finden, um ihn zurück zu zahlen. "Aber wo kann ich gehen?", Fragte sie durch eine Welle von Übelkeit. "Meine Großmutter eröffnet ein Café im Stadtzentrum, und sie braucht Hilfe mit Dessert. Aber da ich beschäftigt bin, es zu versuchen. Ich und Lilith könnte legte ein gutes Wort für dich. "Sie bot, als sie zog ins Krankenhaus. "Hold on Baby.", Sagte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Eine Stunde, nachdem John in die OP-Saal mit Beau, kam er mit einem perfekten Gesetzentwurf der Gesundheit und eine kostenlose stopften Elefanten, der ein kräftiges Rot war. "Um zu testen, ob seine Farbwahrnehmung funktioniert." Die Krankenschwester sagte, als sie übergeben das ausgestopfte Tier zu Beau, die glücklich griff danach wie es war alles, was ihm wichtig war. "Er muss diese eine Woche lang tragen. Nur um zu helfen. "John, als er übergab Brandi eine Brille mit babyblauen Rahmen. "Danke. Ich würde lieber nennen Dustin und ihm sagen, die gute Nachricht. "Sagte sie als Beau hielt sich an der Elephant. "Schon drauf Frau brach Angelas. Sie sollten ihr Gesicht gesehen habe, als du sagtest, dass früher. "Er sagte lachend. Eine Stunde später war sie in ihrem BH, der Arzt drückte die Sensoren mit ihren Bauch. "Hmm. Kann nicht sagen, das Geschlecht, aber so oder so, es ist ein sehr gesundes Baby Frau brach. "Der Arzt sagte, die Aufhebung der Sensoren. "Wie lange?", War alles Brandi wünschen kann. "Viereinhalb Monate." Sagte sie. "Noch ein Monat Arbeit, und dann Bettruhe. Gibt es in Ihrem Job haben Mutterschaftsurlaub? "Fragte sie. "Ich bin sicher, dass es funktioniert.", So Brandi setzen ihr Hemd wieder ein.                                  

"Wie auch immer, hier ist, was wir tun heute Abend Kid.", Sagte Gordon König zu Dustin, wie er kletterte wieder in die schlampige Auto. "Dustin? Kid komm zurück zu mir! "Er sagte, winkt eine Hand vor Dustin Gesicht. "Hmm?" Er sagte schnappte. "Es tut mir leid Gordon, ich habe gerade einen Text von Mom. Beau hat etwas falsch mit den Augen. "Er sagte, hält seine alte Flip-Telefon mit der Meldung auf sie. "Nun, Sie sind sein großer Bruder. Aber du musst Aufenthalt konzentrierte sich heute Abend. Der Chef sagte uns, wir verantwortlich für das Safelock Bruch in. Sind "Dustin spielte. "Die Alarmanlage Unternehmen !? Hat sie den Verstand verloren ?! "Er schimpfte. "Kann Sein. Aber so oder so, wir tun es. Du wirst nie bekommen, dass Gehaltserhöhung, wenn Sie jetzt verlassen. "Er sagte, zündet sich eine Zigarette an und lehnte sich aus dem Fenster des Autos. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist nicht bis zum nächsten Jahr." Er fuhr fort zu versuchen, etwas Licht in die Situation gebracht. "Gordon, können Sie bitte lassen das Auto an? Ich muss nach Hause. "Er sagte: Blick auf die rissige Kunststoff-Bildschirm über das grüne Digitaluhr. 10:00 Uhr. Gott, es wäre eine späte Nacht. "Ja, ja ..." Er sagte: Gasgeben. "Als Letztes. By the way, sind Sie Beau Geburtstag Party eingeladen, wenn Sie kommen wollen. "Er sagte, als der Wagen raste die Straße hinunter. "Nee, ich habe diesen Bericht auf der Hauptverkehrs Frische Lebensmittelgeschäft zu beenden. Im Ernst, was für eine Mutter beraubt ein Lebensmittelgeschäft? "Er sagte verdrehte die Augen. "Offensichtlich jemanden wie mich, Mühe, Essen auf dem Tisch hat. Schicken Sie mir, dass man. "Er sagte, der auf der Liste der teilnehmenden Einbrecher. "Autsch, sieht aus wie Sie mit Russell für diesen einen gepaart werden. Bist du sicher? ", Sagte er, als Dustin schauderte. "Geht Es. Aber es ist nur für die Familie. "Er sagte, nachdem er einen tiefen Atemzug. "Ich hoffe nur, ich kann ihn lange genug zu vermeiden, dass die Ratte Schwierigkeiten." Er sagte, schaut aus dem Fenster und einem Gewicht von seinem Kopf auf der einen Seite. "Wir nähern uns darauf. Soll ich Sie weg hier fallen lassen? ", Fragte Gordon, wie sie zahlreiche Anhänger übergeben. "Nein. Gehen halben Sachen. Ich bin in Eile. "Er sagte, die Häuser zählen vor sich. "Oh, hätte ich fast vergessen, Hier ist Ihre Check Kid. Legen Sie es für einen guten Zweck, kaufen dein Bruder etwas. Und ihnen sagen, ich sagte Hallo. "Er sagte Gabe Dustin einen Scheck. "Nice. 100 Simoleons, nicht 120 letzte Woche? "Er sagte Beobachtung der Prüfung, als er aus dem Auto stieg. Gordon hob die Schultern. "Wir sehen uns am Dienstag." Er sagte winken. "Bye!" Dustin sagte, als er die Stufen zur Veranda gerundet. Sobald Dustin öffnete die Tür, Brandi war alles über ihn. "Hat Angela anrufen?« »Waren Sie diese hoch, wenn Sie verlassen?" "Wie ist Gordon?", Fragte sie, wie Dustin wandte sich an seinen kleinen Bruder, der eine Kunststoffabdeckung über dem rechten Auge hatte. Er griff nach oben, als Dustin kam auf ihn zu. "Dustin", sagte er glücklich. "Hey Baby-Bruder, how ya Feelin?" Er sagte ihn abholen und tasseling seiner kurzen blonden Haaren. "Er hat, diese zu tragen.", So Brandi hält ein Paar blaue Brille. "Nur für eine Woche." Sie beendete. "Dustin es gibt etwas, was ich dir sagen ...", sagte Brandi dringend. "Mama ich habe einen langen Tag. Ich werde den Kopf ins Bett. ", Sagte Dustin geben den Scheck an Brandi, der gerade legte es auf den Tisch mit den Rechnungen. Dustin schloss die Tür. "Dustin Ich bin schwanger", sagte sie durch die Tür. Dustin öffnete die Tür schnell. "Was ?!" Er sagte, Mund weit offen. "Ich habe die Tests, und sah ein Arzt, und bekam einen Ultraschall. In nur 5 Monaten besuchen Sie eine Bruder oder Schwester zu haben. Ist das nicht aufregend? "Sie sagte glücklich. "Ja, es ist! Ich bin so stolz auf dich Mama! ", Sagte er und zog sie in eine Umarmung. "Auch könnten Sie mit mir zu kommen, um Cassandra Hochzeit am Samstag? Für den Fall, ich brauche Unterstützung. "Sie sagte, das die kleine Beule. "Klar! Was auch immer Sie brauchen, Mom. ", Sagte Dustin Gefühl ihren Bauch.


	5. Chapter 5

Wenn der Sommer vergangen waren, wurde der Grund Schöneblick mit Laub, die auf den Boden leuchten schien übersät. Lilith Pleasant saß an ihrem Fenster und starrte auf die Farben. "Morgen Sis. Schöner ist es nicht? "Angela ging beim Halten der Tür. Lilith wandte sich die müden Augen auf sie zu Schwester. Sie wurde in einem mit Efeu grüne Trainingsanzug gekleidet, ihr Haar in Zöpfen. "Was willst du?", Sagte sie erschöpft. "So gehen joggen, fragte sich, ob Sie kommen wollten.", Sagte sie sitzt neben ihr. "Kann nicht. Ich bin geerdet erinnern? ", Sagte sie und starrte. "Mama und Papa gesagt, Sie könnten nicht auf eigene Faust zu verlassen. Nicht mit mir. Es ist wirklich an Ihnen. ", Sagte Angela stand wieder auf. "In Ordnung. Lassen Sie mich umziehen und wir gehen können. ", Sagte sie im Stehen und scheuchte Angela aus ihrem Zimmer. Sie sah sich um; Dunkellila Farbe bedeckt die Wände, die von rauen Champs le Sims Stein gemacht wurden. Der Teppich war ein tiefer Schatten purpurrot. "Ich liebe mein Zimmer." Sie sagte, als sie ihrer Kommode öffnete. Nachdem sie verändert, Sie ging die Treppe hinunter, und aus der Tür, ohne entweder von ihren Eltern der Wimper zu zucken. "Ich gehe zu Fuß mit Angela.« Sie sagte einfach, als wäre gewagt ihre Eltern, ihr zu sagen, um wieder in ihr Zimmer zu bekommen, da sie 2 Tage der Erdung hatte immer noch. "In Ordnung. Seien Sie wieder vor dem Abendessen. "Mary-Sue sagte nicht einmal auf der Suche nach ihrer Zeitung. "Wirklich?", Sagte Lilith erstaunt über die plötzliche Veränderung. "Natürlich. Du bist mit deiner Schwester. "Mary-Sue fortgesetzt. Lilith gerade verlassen, bevor sie noch mehr sagen konnte. Vertrauen war Vertrauen. Egal, dessen war es. "Bist du bereit?", Fragte Angela von der Auffahrt. "Ja. Sie waren in Ordnung, solange ich bei dir bin. Wo gehen wir hin? "" Ich wollte von diesem großen Haus hinter uns gehen. Ich denke, someones in Bewegung. Siehst du? ", Sagte Angela nach unten die Straße in Richtung der großen Haus, das 210 Wright Way war. "Ist es das, Lucy?", Sagte Lilith Peering über den Hof. "Ach Was? Ich dachte, dass sie vor einer Woche verlassen. "Angela sagte beginnen zu müssen, um den LKW. "Komm schon!", Sagte Angela winkte. "Hallo Mädels! Wie geht es dir? "Jennifer, als sie die Vorder Gehweg erreicht. "Haben Sie etwas zu trinken? Wollen", sagte John Aufstehen von den Mohn er Pflanzung war. "Wie gehst? Kommen Sie herein. Lucys im Speisesaal. "Jennifer vorgeschlagen. "Wow. Sie haben auch Tante Jen Lilith die Beobachtung der großen Zimmer erfolgt. ". Ein Flügel, zahlreiche Skulpturen und Gemälden und eine Bar fallen die weißen Marmorböden. "Ich habe nur dieses eine Zimmer bereit für die Party im nächsten Monat. Vertrauen Sie mir, die meisten des Hauses ist immer noch ein Durcheinander. ", Sagte sie. "Angela! Lilith! "Eine kleine Stimme erklang aus dem Esszimmer. "Hallo Kind! Du wirst schwer! "Lilith die Hebe sie und ihre rund schwingen. "Also, wie ist jeder?", Fragte John startet seine Schuhe. "Gut, kann nicht klagen.", Sagte Lilith setzen Lucy hinunter. "Es ist schön, dich zu sehen.", Sagte Angela und umarmte ihn. "John, bitte nehmen Sie diese Handschuhe, ich reinigte die Etagen." Jennifer bat Schmutz fiel auf den polierten Marmor. "Tut mir leid Schatz." Er zuckte mit den Schultern zieht die Handschuhe aus. "Wir sollten besser loslegen." Angela, als sie beendete das Wasser vor ihr gesetzt. "Also gut. Informieren Sie Ihren Vater, den ich sagte Hallo. "Jennifer sain Aufnehmen eines Mopp. "Wie wäre es mit Omas Cafe Next?" Angela vorgeschlagen. "Weißt du, wie?", Sagte Lilith. "Ja. Wanna kommen? "" Nein, ich werde den Kopf nach Hause. Diese Schuhplatten bringen mich um. "Sie sagte, ab die Treppe hinunter. "Ich werde Mom Sie mit Oma sind erzählen. Warten Sie nicht auf! ", Sagte Lilith zu Fuß aus.                                                                                                                            

Daniel sah Kaylynn hungrig wie ein Löwe auf der Safari. Daniel brach das Schweigen und stand an der Bar und ging zu Kaylynn, der Reinigung wurde das Waschbecken, und schlug ihr auf den Hintern. "Whoa! Daniel. Du hast mich erschreckt. "Sie sagte: setzen Sie den Schwamm auf den Tresen und drehte sich um, um ihren Angreifer zu stellen. "Bist du bereit?", Sagte Daniel, als er sanft ihre Wange streichelte. "Jederzeit, so lange wie du bist." Sie sagte zu Fuß zwei manikürten Fingern bis Daniel am Arm. Wechsel in der Dessous unter ihr Outfit, saß Kaylynn auf dem Bett und wartete auf Daniel zu kommen. Er erschien in einem Tanga und in wenigen Minuten, im Bett waren. Nach einer Stunde, schlossen sie die Wohnzimmer Vorhänge, und machte sich auf die Couch. Und dann schaltet sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür. Als sie sich auf dem Bett entspannt, ging Lilith ins Haus. Sie sah nicht, Daniel oder Kaylynn. Sie blieb ruhig, als sie Stimmen gehört. "Daniel, ich muss etwas wissen." Eine weibliche Stimme das Schweigen zu brechen. "Was ist das?", Sagte Daniel mit einem Schnurren. "Es geht um deine Frau." Sie fuhr fort. Lilith platziert ihr Ohr an die Tür. "Mach dir keine Sorgen Kay, ist Mary-Sue bei der Arbeit und die Mädchen nicht wieder für zwei Stunden kommen zumindest.", Antwortete er. "Das Dienstmädchen.", Flüsterte Lilith vor sich hin. "Nein, es ist nicht so, dass, wenn willst du sie?" Sie sagte: intentivly. "Ich habe noch nicht herausgefunden, dass. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Bald wirst nur du und ich sein. Ich verspreche es. "Er sagte, streichelte ihre tiefschwarzen Haar. Sie stand auf und winkte ihm zu folgen. "Ich hatte einen Hintergedanken. Ich bin schwanger Daniel. Ich wollte Ihnen für die Monate jetzt sagen. "Sie sagte, die Arme. Daniel beobachtete sie aufmerksam, als ob unsicher, was er gerade gehört. Lilith hörte einen lauten Knall. "Dad? Bist du das? ", Sagte sie an die Tür klopft. Kaylynn schnell stieg in ihre Kleidung und versuchte, abholen Daniel. "Warte!", Rief Kaylynn stützen Daniel mit einer Hand und Entriegelung der Tür mit der anderen Seite. "Hilf mir!" Sie grunzte unter ihr mans Gewicht. "Was zum Teufel ist passiert?", Sagte Lilith schockiert, als sie von ihrem Vater Füße statt. "Er fiel in Ohnmacht." Kaylynn schnaubte, als sie sich ihm auf dem Bett. "Sie sollten mir ein großzügiges Trinkgeld dafür. Ich bin im vierten Monat schwanger! "Kaylynn sagte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, als sie ihn auf das Bett fallen lassen. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Sie haben es geschafft. Du hast meinen Vater in Ohnmacht. "Lilith die am Trau zeigt. "Ich habe nichts getan!", Sagte Kaylynn wütend. "Ich nicht so aus, kann so stark, wie ich bin. Der einzige Grund, warum ich halten Sie Ihre schmutzige kleine Geheimnis ist wegen der Wirkung, die sie haben würde. "Lilith zugelassen. So viel wie sie ihre Eltern gehasst, wollte sie nicht einen Teil davon. "Ich werde nicht auf sich warten lassen für die nächsten fünf Monate. Ich habe ein Baby zu pflegen. Es gibt einen Ersatz, die kommen zu nennen werde Freude. ", Sagte Kaylynn zu Fuß aus dem Zimmer. Lilith saß und wartete. Beobachten Daniel auf dem Bett, in der Hoffnung tief, dass es nicht, wie es aussah. Stunden später, als Mary-Sue nach Hause kam, Lilith auf einem der Stühle saß angespannt im Speisesaal. Sie wurde am langen verlassenen Vogelhaus unter dem aspir Baum starrte, als warte sie auf etwas. Als Angela nach Hause kam und begann Ballett an der Bar an der Treppe, zahlte ihr Schwester keine Aufmerksamkeit. Angela sah den müden Blick in Liliths Regel feurigen Augen. "In Ordnung. Was ist los? ", Sagte Angela zieht den Vorhang geschlossen. Lilith blieb leer. Ihre Schwester hat ein Lineal und steckte ihren Arm mit ihm, sofort wieder bei Lilith schnappte springen. Nichts geschah. Lilith nur stand auf und ging in ihr Zimmer. "Ich denke, dass etwas nicht stimmt." Sie platzte später, als sie drehte die Bräunung Tilapia in den Ofen. "Was ist?", Sagte Mary-Sue. "Lilith. Ich stieß sie mit einem Lineal und ... "" Angela, kenne sie nicht provozieren, sie hat eine Menge Probleme und- "" Das ist nicht der Punkt. ", Unterbrach Angela. "Sie hat nichts getan. Sie blieb einfach ruhig ... Ich mache mir Sorgen. ", Sagte Angela. "Vielleicht ist sie einfach nur müde. Ich weiß, dass ich bin. "Mary-Sue fortgesetzt. "Du hörst mir nicht zu! Sie müssen um sie zu sehen ... Kommen Sie mit mir. ", Sagte Angela Drehen des Ofens ab und lassen Sie den Fisch cool. "Schatz, ich bin beschäftigt. In einer Minute. "" Mama nicht. Sie müssen diese, bevor wir sie zu verlieren. "Angela sagte mit fester Stimme, als sie ihre Mutter Laptop geschlossen. "In Ordnung. Das machen wir. ", Sagte Angela nahm ihre Mutter die Hand und führte sie die Treppe hinauf. "Lilith? Bitte lassen Sie mich in. Ich möchte ... Geben Sie etwas. "Mary-Sue schnell gemacht. Überraschenderweise war die Tür entriegelt. Sobald aber gingen sie beide in ein Flash gekreuzt ihre Vision, wie die Dinge flogen auf sie von der Tür aus. Kissen, Stiefel, zahlreiche Stachelhalsband, und selbst und Wecker, die Angela von einem halben Zoll verpasst. Mary-Sue gerade noch die Tür zuschlagen, als gäbe es Orkan weht in den Raum. "我 给 了.她 太多 了. ", Sagte Mary-Sue wischte sich die Stirn. Sie sprach immer Mandarin, wenn etwas überwältigte sie. Besonders Lilith. Von ihr Gesichtsausdruck, murmelte Angela "Das kann nicht gut sein."


	6. Generalprobe Betrayal

Darren Dreamer starrte ruhig an Cassandra Goth, der im Sessel saß, posieren für ein Bild. Fragte sie: "Wie ist es her?" Süß wie Darren konzentrierte sich auf ihr Porzellan weiße Zähne. "Warum? Möchten Sie stoppen? ", Fragte er, als er vermischt die hellblauen in die off white für ihr Lächeln. Ein weicher Nebel überzogen die kleinen gelben Haus am Stadtrand, prasselte regen auf dem Dach leise, und die Fenster waren Wasserfälle. "Ich würde gerne, aber wir haben nicht zu.« Sie sagte assuringly. "Es ist in Ordnung. Du hast lächeln lang genug, "sagte er der Fertigstellung zehn Schläge ihr perfektes Lächeln. "Wollen Sie die Treppe hinunter zum Tee kommen?" Er bot als Cassandra stand auf. "Das wäre schön. Kann ich sehen, die Früchte Ihrer Arbeit? «Sie lachte, als Darren gesichert, um das Bild zu beobachten. "Sicher. Seien Sie mein Gast. "Er sagte, stand ruhig warten auf ihr Lächeln zu, dass der Malerei anzupassen. Es hat bald. "Wow! Darren Ich bin so stolz auf dich. Es ist so ... schön! ", Sagte sie fröhlich bewundert seine Arbeit. "Nun, ich war ein Bild von dir malen. Es war nicht schwer. "Er sagte frei heraus. "Du großer Flirt! Ich bin beschäftigt. "Sie sagte: abdeckt Lächeln, als sie kicherte. "In Ordnung. Ich werde es angefangen hat. Komm runter. "Er schlug vor. "Kamille oder Orange Blossom?" Er sagte, indem die Blätter in einem Topf. "Kamille bitte. Ich glaube, ich habe eine Erkältung. "Sagte sie schnüffeln als das Paar in die Küche. "Du hast es!", Sagte Darren unter Blätter von einem Kristallglas und Ablegen in den Topf. Cassandra saß an dem kleinen Holztisch. "Also, wie ist alles?", Fragte Cassandra geduldig. "Darlene Jubiläum ist in ein paar Wochen. Ich habe einige unbezahlte Rechnungen habe ich zu kümmern, Außer, dass es nicht viel mehr. "Er zuckte mit den Schultern, wie die Pfeife ging. Darlene Träumer hatte eine perfekte Ehefrau und Mutter zu Darren und Dirk war. Aber seit dem Feuer, Darren hatte immer vorsichtig gewesen, in der Küche, oder manchmal auch ganz zu vermeiden ist. Das Ergebnis ist eine Vielzahl herausnehmen Boxen in den Papierkorb von der Auffahrt. "Es tut mir leid.", Sagte sie leise. "Lassen Sie sich nicht. Es war vor fünf Jahren. "Er sagte, nehmen Sie einen Blick aus dem Fenster an ihrem Grab. "Ich denke, es ist Zeit, die ich bewegen sie auf den Friedhof. Es muss nicht viele Leute anziehen. Mit Ausnahme der Missionare ... "Er sagte Gießen Sie den Tee in zwei roten Becher. "Danke.", Sagte sie und nahm einen Schluck. Darren setzte sich neben sie und sie redeten. "Ich weiß nicht, was hat sich zu Papa geworden. Er schlug vor, Dina. Und um die Sache noch schlimmer, sie wird bei uns leben. Ich kann nicht viel mehr zu nehmen von ihr. "Sie sagte, nehmen einen Schluck, wie Darren hörte aufmerksam zu. "Ich schwöre, wenn Papa verbringt mehr Geld zu versuchen, sie glücklich, Restaurants pleite sein. Zu machen", sagte sie traurig den Kopf schüttelnd. "Das bezweifle ich Cass. Er hat genug tiefe Taschen, um die Twikki Graben zu füllen. "Er sagte Absetzen seinen leeren Becher. Sie seufzte Überprüfung ihrer Handy. "Oh Gott. Ist es schon 00.00 Uhr? Ich muss gehen. Heute Abend ist die Probe-Dinner. «Sie sagte das Aufstehen und Einbau in ihre Jacke. "Ach ja! Ich muss bereit zu erhalten! Ich werde Sie dort zu sehen! ", Sagte Darren schnell wie Cassandra winkte und rannte aus der Tür. Er ließ sich in seinem Sitz und beobachtete die beiden Becher sitzen still. Bewegungslos. Er lächelte und stieg aus seiner Staffelei, Farben und Palette. Skizzieren Sie die Tabelle, die Beobachtung der riss Zuckerpaket, die Erfassung der Farben und Schatten, und sicherstellen, dass nichts unterbrach ihn. Er war so in seine Gemälde, das er gar nicht bemerkt Dirk kommen und gehen Sie direkt zu seinem Zimmer mit einer Packung Taschentücher, und ein Bild von Lilith. Er blieb stehen, als er einen Ping-Sound an der Wand gehört. "Dirk? Was ist denn da los? "Er öffnete die Tür und sah Dirk mit dem Ziel einen Pfeil auf dem Bild von seiner Freundin. Eine auf ihrem Auge, eine fehlt komplett und die letzte auf der Stirn. "Was in Wrights Namen machst du ?!", sagte Darren überrascht, als sein Sohn warf den nächsten Dart und es in den Hals legte. "Wir haben uns getrennt. Unter meinen Zorn. Wollen dazu beitragen? "Er sagte dem Ziel am nächsten Dart sorgfältig. "Cassandras Rehearsal Dinner ist heute Abend. Sie müssen nicht zu gehen, wenn Sie nicht wollen, zu. "Darren sagte beobachten Dirks konzentrierte Blick auf das Ziel, bevor Longieren als seine nächsten Dart schlug sie Nosering. "Lieber nicht, aber Sie und ich gehen kann, wenn man will. Ich weiß, wie wichtig dieser Veranstaltung ist es, Cassandra. "Dirk zuckte mit den Schultern und legte die Darts. "Ich möchte, dass Sie kommen, aber ..." "Aber nichts. Ich komme. "Dirk sagte, indem er seinen blauen T-Shirt. "Sie sehen mich nicht! Raus hier! "Er sagte, schob seinen Vater aus der Tür. Nach war Darren aus, Dirk schlug die Tür zu. Er brauchte etwas, um neben seinen Sohn und seine Bilder lieben. Er wusste, wie sein Vater fühlte sich zu Cassandra, und er zu tun, was er als 15 Jahre alt zu helfen wollte.                                    

Cassandra seufzte, als sie aus dem Fenster sah den Limo dazu bestimmt, ihr, ihre Probe-Dinner statt. "Was ist los Cass?" Alex sagte, als sie die Tür öffnete, um ihr Schlafzimmer. "Schon gut. Nur ... Ein wenig nervös. "Sie sagte: Blick auf den Boden. "Warum bist du hier?", Fragte sie sitzen auf dem Bett und klopfte auf den Platz neben ihr. Alex setzte sich. "Ich wollte nur, um Ihnen Glück zu wünschen." Er sagte, schob seine Brille auf der Nase. "Alex, speichern Sie diese Entschuldigung für morgen. Warum sind Sie wirklich oben? ", Sagte sie und verschränkte die Arme. Er seufzte. "Ich kann das nicht, dass die Frau. Sie ist gruselig. Einfach nur gruselig. "Er sagte. Normalerweise hätte Cassandra ihn zurechtgewiesen habe einen Kommentar wie, dass auf jeder normale Mensch, aber da es war Dina, stimmte sie zu. "Nun müssen wir nur noch auf kleinen Bruder zu halten. Es wird nur für eine Weile, bis ich ausziehen mit Don. Vielleicht sind Sie mit uns zu leben, wenn Sie wollen ... "Sie schlug. "Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hasse ihn so viel wie Dina.", Sagte Alex verzweifelt. "Warum? Er wird Ihr Schwager, ob Sie es wollen oder nicht. So empfehle ich Ihnen, Ihre Haltung zu ändern. ", Sagte zornig. "Du bist genau wie Dad. Er wird es nicht hören und keine werden Sie! Solange man verliebt ist, weiß ich nichts. Ich bin nur ein Kind, das keine andere Wahl, als seine Kindheit hat! "Er schrie mit Tränen Färbung seinem Smoking. "Alex warten!", Sagte Cassandra versucht, ihn in sein Zimmer zu folgen. Aber die Tür war verschlossen. "Sie Bitte. Es tut mir leid! ", Schrie sie durch die Eichentür. Keine Reaktion. Sie ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und gerade hingesetzt besiegt. "Wie kann ich durchziehen, ohne dass dies meinem Bruder ...", flüsterte sie Blick auf die einzelnen Bilder des Don und Alex auf ihrem Nachttisch.                                      

Die weißen Marmorböden der Himmel hoch Aquarius Club glänzte in der tanzenden Licht der Kronleuchter. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es endlich passiert.", Sagte Don Lotario starrte auf die scheinbar endlose Meer zwischen der Großstadt von Bridgeport und die grünen Wiesen von Pleasantview. Und wartet auf seine Braut zu sein war das härteste, was er je getan hatte. Er wusste nicht, ob er durch mit diesem zu gehen. Vor allem mit Dina, Nina, und Kristi gibt. Seine wilden casanova Herz konnte nicht gebunden werden. "Ich muss mit ihr Schluss machen." Er sagte, wie die Limousine nach oben gezogen. Eine wunderschöne Figur der Kassandra stieg aus dem Auto. Bald von Mortimer, Dina und Alexander gefolgt. "Genau wie ihre Mutter ..." Don ohnmächtig, als sie für die SNN Kamera gestellt. Die Hochzeit des Goth Erbin war ein Promi-Ereignis. Es schien eines der wenigen Dinge, die die Welt kannte die Stadt. So oder so, wusste jeder darüber. "So Cassandra, wie hat es dich, wenn er Ihnen vorgeschlagen?« Kimmi Knot, fragte Kopfnachrichtensprecherin mit einem Mikrofon aus. "Frau. Goth! Wer das Kleid entworfen? Der Bridge Mode Ausschuss will wissen! "Ricky Bailey, Präsident von Cover Me Bekleidung Incorporated rief über die anderen. "Tun Sie Ihre Forschung Bailey! Lassen Sie die Profis damit umgehen! "Victoria Boxer schrie schob ihn in die Büsche. "Wollen Sie wirklich lieben Ihren Verlobten Don Lothario, der berüchtigte Casanova?" Sie sagte von den Blitzen der Kameras um sie beleuchtet. "Er ist Vergangenheit, jetzt. Ich kenne ihn. Er würde nie betrügen mich ", sagte sie selbstbewusst. Don seufzte aus seiner Sicht. "Man könnte falscher Schatz nicht sein." In den Fragen jetzt an Mortimer und Dina gerichtet. "Wann werden Sie zwei heiraten?", Sagte Bailey Bestäuben der Blätter aus seinem Anzug. "Immer, wenn wir bereit sind.", Sagte Dina süß küssen Mortimer. Alexander gelungen, unter dem Radar der Paparazzi und unter Dons Blick gleiten. Von seinem Aussichtspunkt hinter der Wand mit dem Silber Wassermann-Logo auf sie, sah er Don immer sein Handy. Beobachten Kristi geben die Türen zuerst. "Sollten sie eine Weile dauern, um Vergangenheit, die Menge zu bekommen. Kommen Sie, und wir können reden. "Er sagte, in den Hörer. "In Ordnung. Wir sehen uns dann. "Er schloss Verrutschen des Gadgets wieder in die Tasche. Minuten später Kristi war um die Ecke gegenüber, wo Alexander war. Er duckte sich hinter einem großen Farn, um nicht zu sehen. Er wusste, dass dies irgendwo hin. "Great, Sie 'Sister'! Siehe" Don lachte, als sie zu ihm ging. "Geben Sie ihm einen Rest werden Sie? Ich wollte Ihnen für Sie zu sehen. Nicht der Typ, der die Heirat mit einem Goth. "Sagte sie und umarmte ihn. Don vertuscht sie mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. "Tun Sie es nicht Don. Sie werden es bereuen. Kein Geld wert ist die Heirat mit einem Mädchen so. ", Sagte sie und deutete auf Cassandra unten auf der Straße. "Es wird gut sein. Warte nur ein wenig. Jetzt wirken natürlich, ich sehe sie kommen. "Er sagte das Loslassen von ihr. Alexander schnappte nach Luft. Er hatte Recht. Don war genauso schlecht wie Dina. "Ich kann das nicht glauben." Er sagte für seine Augen, als ob in der Hoffnung, es war alles nur ein böser Traum. "Weder kann ich" Dons Stimme klang wie Alexander wurde von Kristi geholfen. "Sieht so aus, als hätten wir einen Besucher bekommen." Don fragte ihn, als er aufstand. "Wann hast du bis hierher gekommen?", Fragte Don ihn in eine sanfte Stimme, die die 13 Jahre alt Angst. "Noch vor wenigen Sekunden, stolperte ich.  "Er log. "Richtig. Sie Gehirn Kind bekam. Hoffen wir, dass Sie klug genug, den Mund zu halten sind. ", Sagte Don mit einem drohenden Ton. "Warum sollte ich?", Konterte er. "Wer hätte Sie glauben? Die neugierige kleine Kind? "Don lachte, als Kristi hielt seine Arme wieder an Ort und Stelle. Alex musste zugeben, dass er gefangen war. Niemand würde ihm glauben. "Nun", sagte er immer auf die Knie, um an der Kinder hoch sein. "Lasst uns legen ein paar Regeln. Zunächst einmal, ich bin immer die Ehe und das Geld morgen. Auch wenn Sie zu protestieren. Zweitens sind Sie nicht, etwas über diese Begegnung sagen, oder Sie können wie Ihre Mutter verschwinden. Schließlich bleiben Sie weg von meiner Braut. Schwester oder nicht, wird nichts mich aufhalten! «Er spuckte auf das letzte Wort. "Verstanden?" Er kam auf feste, aber männlich. Alex nickte. "Good Kind. Kristi, können Sie jetzt loslassen. "Er sagte, stand auf und Abstauben seinem Smoking. Der Rest der Gruppe kam in Minuten, komplett aus der Braut und des unmittelbaren Familie und Freunde des Bräutigams. "Wow Mortimer. Sie gingen alle heute Abend. ", Sagte Dina Vermessung der luxuriösen Umgebung. "Keine Kosten gescheut für mein kleines Mädchen." Sie sagte, als Cassandra ging durch den Raum in einer traumhaften Weise. Mortimer nicht von Don Lotario zu genehmigen, aber zu sehen, wie glücklich seine Prinzessin wurde ihm zu sagen, nichts Schlechtes über seine Zukunft Son-in-Law gestoppt. Zumindest, wenn Cassandra war da. Nach der Party, wünschte Kristi ihren "Bruder" Glück. "Viel Glück morgen. Wir sehen uns dann! ", Sagte Kristi umarmt Don in einer Weise, dass Mortimer überrascht. Sie waren Bruder und Schwester. Aber das Umarmung sah aus wie ein wenig mehr. "Ich muss zurück zu Merkwürdig bekommen. Ich würde für die Hochzeit Sie sagte, ein Blick in Dons Augen zu bleiben, aber ich muss die Immobilienformen zu beenden. ". "Sie ziehen um?", Fragte er mit einem Anflug von Sorge. "Vielleicht eines Tages. Aber nicht jetzt. Ich würde es tun, wenn und wenn ich das Geld. "Sie sagte traurig und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich könnte dir das Geld für eine Wohnung zu leihen." Cassandra brach in. "Ich habe das Geld." Don winkte "Nein" Hinter seiner "Schwester", aber seine Verlobte nicht durchsetzen. "Danke Shon! Hast du das gehört Don? Ich bekomme von Strangetown! "Sie jubelten dabei ein wenig tanzen. Don bedeckte sein Gesicht. Morgen war Morgen. Dass er bereit für. Aber Kristi in Pleasantview? Don wollte das nicht. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er durch die Hochzeit mit dieser neu auftretende Probleme zu gehen. Auch nach den Drohungen er Alex geliefert hatte, oder das Glück, die mit ihm gekommen. Er war nicht so mutig, wie Dina. Im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte er eigentlich seine Zweifel über die Ehe ...


	7. Die Hochzeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie in meinem englischen Fassung, werde ich akzeptieren Sie E-Mail mit Anregungen von allen Zuschauern. Nur der Titel des Artikels "Schöner Blick Idea" und senden Sie es an den folgenden Link:
> 
> mhstoll@eths202.org

Die weichen blassen Licht einer Samstag Morgen gefiltert durch die Vorhänge der Goth Manor, Beleuchtung der gegerbten Merkmale Cassandra Goth. Sie sah sich im hohen Eiche geschnitzt Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer. Ihr Haar zu einem Knoten geknüpft, eine klare Seidenschleier um sie zu verbreiten. Ihr Kleid funkeln im goldenen Licht des 10.00 Sonne. "Endlich ist es soweit ..." Sie überlegte drehen sich um in den Spiegel, fällt wenig Posen mit ihrem Duft. Ein kleines Klopfen an der Tür hallte. "Komm rein ...", sagte sie, indem die weißen Rosen auf der Kommode. Ihr Vater öffnete langsam die Tür. "Bist du bereit für heute?", Sagte Mortimer beruhigend. "Ja. Ich denke nur. "Sagte sie verträumt. "Ich denke, es könnte, wenn Sie etwas zu geben", sagte Mortimer zieht ein Buch aus hinter ihm. "Ihre Mutter sagte, es Ihnen an Ihrem Hochzeitstag zu geben." Er sagte, hielt ihm das Buch. Cassandra betrachtete es genau. Ein schokoladenbraun mit Goldspitzenmuster rund um das Buch läuft. "Papa, was ist das?", Fragte sie drehen das Buch in ihren Händen. "Deine Mutter Tagebuch." Er sagte traurig lächelnd. "Oh Papa," sagte sie, indem Sie das Buch auf dem Nachttisch und stand bis zu ihrem alten Vater umarmen. "Danke.", Sagte sie, als Mortimer sah ihr in die Augen. "Nun werden die Gäste ankommen, ist die Lebensmittellieferanten in den Hinterhof, und die Musiker sind fast fertig. Der Pianist nicht wegen der Grippe zu kommen. "Er sagte, indem er ihr ein Update, bevor zu Fuß aus. Alexander kam in der nächsten. "Cass, ich muss dir etwas sagen, Ich a-" Nicht jetzt "Alex. Ich muss mich auf mein bilden zu arbeiten. Warum gehst du nicht nach unten gehen und helfen den Musikern? Sie sind noch nicht fertig und der Klavierspieler ist ein No-Show. ", Sagte sie versucht, ihn zu schubsen aus. "Aber wirklich! Ich habe to "Er versuchte, zu beenden, aber die Tür hinter ihm. Draußen war die kühle Luft kaum von den Gästen aufgefallen. Praktisch die ganze Stadt bekam eine Einladung. Gespräche wurden in den wehenden Winde und bunte Blätter verstreut, und graue Wolken begann am Horizont zu bilden. In der Mitte des Geschwätz, begann das Klavier den Hochzeitsmarsch. Alle nahmen ihre Plätze ein. Don stand am Bogen und sah Cassandra in ihrem weißen Seidenkleid Bürsten der dunklen Gras unter ihr. Sie war atemberaubend. Don versuchte, sich von starren zu halten, ebenso wie alle anderen. Sie erreichte den Bogen, küsste ihren Vater und stand unter dem Bogen, bereit wie nie zuvor. Nach fünf Minuten reden über alte Familientraditionen, die officiant bekam zur Sache. "Cassandra Jocasta Goth, Sie Don Lotario, um dein Mann zu sein? Zu haben und halten, in Krankheit und Gesundheit, solange Sie beide leben? ", Fragte Marylena Hamilton herzlich gebeten, als sie hielt ihm die Ringe. "Ja. Ich tun. ", Sagte lächelnd warten Don, der Diamant-Ring über ihre schlanken Finger gleitet. "Don Lotario, müssen Sie Cassandra Jocasta Goth, um deine Frau zu sein? Zu haben und halten, in Krankheit und Gesundheit, solange Sie beide leben? ", Fragte Marylena und hielt den Ring aus Cassandra. Er starrte auf den Ring, dann Cassandra, dann die Stadt. Kassandra dachte, er brauchte einen kleinen Schubs. Sie nahm den Ring und fing an, das Gold-Band um den Finger gleiten. Widerstand hielt den Ring gleitet hin: "Komm Don, nicht lustig. Jetzt hör auf! ", Flüsterte sie hart drängen härter. Don peitschte seine andere Hand aus und schob den Ring zurück in Richtung seiner Verlobten, als sie sah wimmernd am Don und dem Ring. "Ich kann das nicht! Ich habe gerade. Ich a... Auf Widersehen!" Er sagte, feige wie er schüttelte den Kopf schnell und gestrichelte off als Cassandra zuckte am Ring. Der Motor seines Autos wie die Gäste auf Touren schockiert sah sich um, als ob sich nicht sicher, ob dies real, oder eine Halluzination auf der Champagner gebracht. "Warum Sie! Lotario, wenn ich meine Hände auf Sie !!!" Mortimer schrie, nachdem das Auto läuft wie Wut erfüllt seinen alten Knochen. Cassandra, plötzlich von Mary-Sue, Darren und dem officiant gehalten hob Schluchzen, als sie praktisch unter ihren schweren Trauer zusammengebrochen, regen beginnen, auf die Gäste fallen. Darren und Mary-Sue führte die verlassene Braut in das Wohnzimmer, schnell von Mortimer, Alex, Dina gefolgt, und der Rest drängen in das kleine Wohnzimmer. "Ich kann ihm nicht glauben." Cassandra gehievt. Alexander seufzte. Er wusste, dass das passieren würde, entschied sich aber dagegen, dass ich es Ihnen gesagt. Es wäre einfach nicht richtig sein ...

Dawn Bachelor saß mit ihrer kleinen Schwester, die Konzentration auf die getragen Worte Bebe Bachelor Marmor Grab. "Was ist mit Mama Dämmerung?" Teresa würde immer jedes Mal besuchten sie fragen. "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Honig." Dawn würde immer zu beantworten. Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste sie genau, was passiert war, aber wie ihre Schwester nur fünf Jahre alt war, es konnte einfach nicht gesagt werden. All die junge Frau wusste, war, ihre Mutter war schon lange tot, ebenso wie ihr Vater, und die Frau, die so gerettet von zu Hause gezwungen hatte, war weit entfernt genießen die Vererbung. Der 17 Jahre alte war gezwungen worden, über ihr Alter, ihre Schwester von den Sozialdiensten zu halten liegen arbeitete lange Nächte im Red ist und im Besitz einer Wohnung gerade groß genug für die beide mit einem kleinen Garten auf dem Dach. Mit ein Kind zu erhöhen, die meisten ihrer Sinne war noch zurück in Sunset Valley verlassen. Zumindest, dachte sie es war. "In Ordnung. Komm schon, wenig nach ", sagte Dawn leider Gießen einen letzten Blick auf ihre Mütter Grab vor raffte Teresa und zu Fuß durch die Innenstadt Friedhof als der regen begann zu fallen. "Wo gehen wir hin?" Das kleine Kind gefragt, wie sie über die Straße und bog nach rechts. "Wir sind auf der Red gehen zum Abendessen. Ihre Schwester an die Arbeit. "Dawn das schwach in der Hoffnung eine Markise Schatten würde sie aus dem strömenden regen. Sie rannte durch die Ströme von regen mit Teresa in ihren Armen in Richtung Diner. "Was ist passiert Mädchen? Sie sind eingeweicht! "Ihr Kollege sagte besorgt als Dawn trat ein." Es ist gut, Nicole, lass es mich wieder in den Pausenraum, und ich werde in Ordnung sein ... ", sagte sie ließ ihre kleine Schwester aus ihren Armen hop als ob zu erschöpft, um sie nach unten sich setzen. "Wie geht es dir?", Fragte Nicole hilft Morgendämmerung aus dem getränkten Mantel. "Sie müssen erschöpft sein!", Rief sie. "Ich bin in Ordnung. Besucht Mom heute, und was nicht. Wo ist Teresa? ", Sagte Dawn sah sich besorgt. Nicole zeigte über den Ladentisch. Ihre kleine Schwester wurde im Gespräch mit den Chefkoch Goopy. Dawn schüttelte den Kopf. Das wird ein langer Verschiebung sein ...        

 Ein Mann mit kurzen braunen Haaren Kupfer ging auf einem gut getragen Pfad in der Al Simhara Wüste, entschlossen, nach Hause zu kommen. Er hatte mehr als wollte er sehen, und wollte nur die dunklen Tage, die er im Militär gedient vergessen. Er vermisste seine Frau und Kinder, und war bereit, über alles gehen, um sie zu finden. "Ich komme nach Hause Dina. Ich komme. "Er sagte, er in Richtung des kleinen Landebahn gekreuzt. Er ging in die Hangars "Wer bist du? Woher kommst du? "Eine tiefe Stimme aus dem Stahlhöhle wider. "Michael. Michael Bachelor. Ich komme aus Pleasantview. "Er sagte, die Beobachtung der vielen Doppeldeckern. "Ah. Passport? "" Ich mein Pass verloren zu einem Sandsturm, und außerdem, dass es 14 Jahre nicht mehr aktuell. "" Nein Pass, kein Flugzeug. "Sagte der Mann neigte seine Waffe. "Ich werde zu zahlen. Hier. ", Sagte Michael Werfen einer abgenutzten Zigarrenkiste auf den Mann. Er öffnete sie. "Hmmm. Nicht genug. Out. "Der Mann knurrte. "Ach Was? Aber ich dachte- "" Raus! "Der Mann sagte, das Gewehr auf ihn. Michael, zu realisieren, dass dies noch schlimmer werden, hielt seinen schwieligen Händen gesichert und aus dem Bügel. Und erkennen, dass die Zigarrenkiste weg war, fluchte und ging weiter und dachte an nur einem letzten Platz zu gehen. "Alvi.", Sagte er unverblümt.


	8. Bruchstelle

Mary-Sue setzte sich auf den Holzstufen ihrer Veranda und versuchte, die Schuld sie im Inneren fühlte vermeiden. Sie war nicht da für Lilith war und konnte nicht umhin, wollen es irgendwie zu beheben. Sie starrte auf die Straße über die langsam vergilbten Gras, malte die Vergangenheit. Beide Mädchen waren sieben, Mary-Sue wurde mit Angela auf der Vorderseite Bürgersteig spielen, hilft ihr zu ziehen schöne rosa und roten Blüten auf dem Pflaster. "Wunderbar Honig!" Mary-Sue die klatschte in die Hände, dann hat sie einen Schrei gehört. Lilith lief um die Ecke des Hauses mit kleinen roten Mohnblumen Streu den Boden, Tränen laufen über ihre Wangen. "Lilith? Was ist los? ", Sagte Mary-Sue ihre Arme um ihr Schluchzen Tochter. "Etwas hat mich gebissen!« Sagte sie weh, die ihre Mutter ihr die Hand, die eine Reihe von roten Markierungen auf ihrer Hand, Finger und Handgelenk hatte. "Warten Sie. Hast du gesehen, was es war? Halten Sie auf ... Warum gibt es Mohnblumen auf der Erde? "Sie sagte Drehen verdächtig. "Ich habe nicht gesehen. Aber ich war Kommissionierung einige For- "" Lilith! Das waren für die Garden Club, zu beurteilen! "Schrie sie wütend ab, um die Ecke runden, um den Schaden zu sehen. Mohnblumen wurden zerschlagen, verstreut, und die weichen roten Knospen wurden auf dem Bürgersteig Nässen Chlorophyll. "Lilith. Geh in dein Zimmer. "Sagte sie mit fester Wut. "Aber meine Hände?", Fragte Lilith in einem entschuldigenden Ton. "Später." Mary-Sue sagte besiegt setzen eine Palme, die Augen zu, als hoffte die Blumen würden wieder angezeigt, wenn sie senkte ihre Hand, und hoffte, dass Lilith nicht da sein würde. "Ich werde mehr zu pflanzen ... Sie sagte mehr aus Sicherung als die Wahrheit. Sie öffnete die Augen. Die Mohnblumen waren da, Lilith war nicht da, und Mary-Sue seufzte. Nächste Woche, noch tragen kleine Narben, setzte sich Lilith in der Halle, die versuchen, einen Weg, um es ihrer Mutter machen zu denken. Daniel und Mary-Sue gesetzt Geschenke auf dem Tisch für die Zwillinge achten Geburtstag, Geschäft gekauft Ballons und eine weiße und blaue Kuchen für die beiden. Sie ging zu Angela suchen, in der Hoffnung, um eine Vorstellung von der beobachtete sie bekommen. Sie spielte in den Vorgarten, Gießen imaginären Tee aus einer Porzellan-Set, die Mary-Sue leiblichen Eltern gehörte. Sie wusste nicht, wer sie waren, oder etwas über sie, außer dass sie irgendwie verfolgt sie nieder und schickte sie den Satz, als sie sich acht. Soweit Mary-Sue wusste, hatten sie nicht wollte, dass sie, und Carol und Herb adoptierte sie aus Takemizu China, als sie drei Jahre alt war. Es war schön zu wissen, dass sie gepflegt ... Etwas sowieso. Lilith starrte auf die Hälfte eingepflanzt Mohn, und hatte eine Idee. Sie fing an, die Kelle in der Hand zu nehmen, und ein Loch graben groß genug für die Blumenwurzel, und setzen Sie ihn vorsichtig nach unten in die Erde, und tat das mit der nächsten und den nächsten ein, das Bett mit leuchtend roten bald Füllung Knospen. "Was machst du da Sis?", Fragte Angela kommen über ihre Zwillings. "Ich zerstörte die Blumen, jetzt bin ich nur Neubepflanzung sie für Mom.« Sie zuckte die Achseln. "Kann ich etwas Wasser aus dem Teekanne?", Fragte Lilith zeigt auf die Plastiktisch, die den Satz gehalten. "In Ordnung. Ich werde in den Schmutz zu füllen. "Angela sagte unter die Handschuhe und setzen sie auf. "Angela? Was bist du? ", Fragte Mary-Sue hinter ihr. "Oh. Ich habe nur Pflanzen der Blumen. Liliths immer Wasser. ", Sagte Angela Ausziehen der Handschuhe. Mary-Sue schnappte nach Luft. Der Tee-Set wurde zerstört, Scherben von Porzellan lag auf dem grünen Rasen. "哦, 那个 女孩 已经 走 的 太远!" Mary-Sue verfluchte. "Was?", Fragte Angela überrascht ihre Mutter plötzlich fehlende Englisch. Mary-Sue fühlte sich besiegt. Das Tee-Set war das einzige, was ihre Eltern sie verlassen hatte. Der Gedanke, dass er weg war getötet, was aus ihr Hoffnung übrig war. "Deine Schwester. War sie mit diesem? ", Sagte Mary-Sue hob eine Scherbe des Sets mit einem zart bemalten Pfingstrose auf sie. "Ja. Aber she- "Angela abgeschnitten, als Mary-Sue Inneren gespeichert. "LILITH BETHANY PLEASANT!!!!!" Sie schrie vor Wut. Lilith spähte den Kopf aus dem Wohnzimmer. "Was ist los Mom?" Sie sagte nicht sicher, was passiert ist ihre Mutter so wütend zu machen. "Couch. Jetzt. ", Sagte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Schatz, was ist los?", Sagte Daniel, wie Lilith saß auf der Couch in der Halle als Angela tariert das blaue Verpackungspapier aus einem Kästchen aus Will Lloyd Wright Dollhouse. Victorian Edition. Der sehr freundlich, die Lilith hatte in den kommenden Wochen gefragt. "Mary-Sue, was zum Teufel ... hat sie getan?", Fragte Daniel überrascht wie Mary-Sue hielt das Tablett mit den abgebrochenen Porzellanscherben verstreut über die zart bemalten Teller. Lilith sah ihre Schwester offen vorhanden, nachdem vorhanden, immer noch wütend und verärgert, als ihre Mutter hatte noch nicht einmal ihr nichts außer zu sitzen erzählt. Nach der Party, die Enge getrieben Lilith ihre Mutter. "Was habe immer ich tun, um Sie ?!", rief sie. "Der Tee-Set. Von meinen Eltern. ", Sagte sie immer noch verärgert über den Verlust. "Aber Oma Carol hat Tonnen von Tee-Sets!" Lilith begegnet, als ihre Mutter hatte noch nie etwas zu ihren Kindern über ihre leiblichen Eltern erzählt. "Ich werde Ihnen sagen, wenn du älter bist. Gehen Sie jetzt ins Bett. "Mary-Sue die kämpfen, um ihr Temperament mit dem neun Jahre alten zu halten. "Aber-" Lilith protestiert. Sie traf einen Nerv. Mary-Sue verloren. Tränen über ihr Gesicht, schrie sie. "BETT!!" Zeigen auf die Treppe zu. Es war Jahre, und sie hatte noch nie an diesem Tag sagte Lilith, und nicht jeden Tag, da ...                                                                                  

Mortimer geknackt die Eier vom Bauernhof Dina bestellt und beobachtete das Eigelb fallen in eine Glasschale. Er hörte, wie Cassandra in die Küche, und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie wurde im klassischen Look mit einer neuen Kurzhaarschnitt und Hornbrille, in der Hoffnung einen neuen Look würde ihre Gedanken von dem Vorfall zu nehmen. "Freilos Dad!", Sagte sie winken. "Warte, Honig wird nicht wenigstens zum Frühstück bleiben? Ich mache Omeletts! "Er sagte, in der Hoffnung, sie für die Nachrichten zu halten. Cassandra gestoppt und drehte sich zu ihm. Er liebe Dina, könnte sie auch zumindest versuchen, Konversation zu machen. Dina und Alexander saß am Esstisch, sowohl totenstill. Dina begann. "Also, warum wir nicht alle etwas mit der Familie zu tun? Wie Converse ", sagte sie biss die Zähne zusammen, als ihre Stiefsohn. Zu wissen besser als, einen Kampf zu riskieren, Alex starrte das Holz. "Good Morning Dina." Cassandra saß bricht die Spannung ihr unbekannten Vater, der eine große Platte von griechischen Stil Omelette aus Bellas Kochbuch hatte. Er stellte die Teller an den Tisch und dann das Essen. Wie jeder bedient sich, stand Mortimer auf und half Dina up. "Kinder, wir haben sehr wichtige Neuigkeiten zu erzählen.", Sagte Mortimer halten Dina Schulter. Cassandra gestand sich ein, dass ihr Vater sehen Schönheit in ihr. Heute ist ihr kristall blondes Haar wurde in einem Disketten bun gebunden, und sie war ein graues Kleid, eine schwarze Wolljacke und hohen passenden Stiefel tragen. Sie konnte einfach Fräulein Simcity im Sturm erobert haben, ob sie so faul war. Er küsste sie sanft, bevor er sagte: "Dina fühlt, dass sie nicht mit Ihnen zwei Verbindungs, also nachdem wir heiraten, geht sie hin, euch beide zu verabschieden." Beide starrten. "Natürlich werden Sie immer noch bleiben, aber sie wird Ihre Mutter zu sein! Ist das nicht wunderbar? "Mortimer sagte, als ob das alles behoben. "Äh, ich bin gar nicht so hungrig ...", sagte Alex Aufstehen und Verlassen. "Das ist ... gut." Cassandra gelogen, als sie ging auch. Nachdem es gerade sie war, konnte Klaviermusik zu hören. Lächeln Dinas verschwunden. "Sie schien nicht sehr glücklich darüber." Mortimer seufzte. "Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich bin sicher, sie werden lernen, es zu lieben. "Sie sagte: küsste ihn und werde Cassandra, der wütend spielte. "Ich werde heiraten dein Vater." Sie versuchte, über die Elfenbein sagen. "Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu ignorieren, aber ich schlage vor, Sie diese Einstellung ändern. Da es mögen oder nicht, wir sind unter einem Dach leben! Und es gibt nichts, was Sie dagegen tun können. "Cassandra traf die falsche Note, ruinieren das Konzert. Sie stand auf und konfrontiert ihre Stiefmutter. "Nicht, wenn ich etwas zu sagen ..." Sie funkelte.                                  

 Kaylynn Langerak trug einen Stapel von schmutzigen Teller vom Tisch. Sie war die Küche zu erreichen, wenn ein scharfer Schmerz traf ihren Bauch. Der Schmerz war so intensiv, das Geschirr fiel aus den Händen und zerschmetterte auf dem karierten Linoleum. Kaylynn sah sie an Bauch. Sie schrie wie Wasser aus dem Geburtskanal tropfte. Dann wird eine neue Farbe. Blut. Sie saß auf dem harten Fliesen ihrer Anhänger, die Beine in ungünstigen Positionen gefaltet. Sie kniff die Augen zu und versuchte aufzustehen. Aber sie konnte nicht. Ein Klopfen an der Tür. Sie zuckte nur. Die Tür flog auf, um eine gebräunte blonde und ein Mann in einer Arztpraxis einheitliche offenbaren. "Mein Gott, sie hat ein Baby!" Der Mann sagte, schockiert. "Die ihr Wasser gebrochen Stephan. Schnell erhalten Sie das Wasserhahn laufen! "Der blonde rannte zum Waschbecken und drehte den Wasserhahn. "Wer bist du ?!" Kaylynn schrie, als die Flüssigkeit kam immer. "John Burb, Ma'am." Er sagte immer nach unten zu ihrem Niveau. Nach einer Stunde war das Baby aus. "Lass uns gehen. Wir müssen sie ins Krankenhaus bringen. ", Sagte John Einwickeln der kleinen Figur in einer Decke. "Sprechen Sie mit ihr?« Fragte Stephan Angabe Kaylynn, die praktisch auf dem Boden übergeben wurde. "Beides.", Antwortete John. Die Tür sprang auf. "Sie sind nicht ohne mich." Daniel dem schneidigen in. "Daniel? Was sind Sie DO- "John sagte, als der Mann griff nach seinem Kind und warf dem Arzt nach unten und von seiner Geliebten kniete und zeigte ihr das Wunder der Schöpfung, Kaylynn hatte nicht wirklich wollte miterleben. John zwei und zwei zusammen. "Also, was bedeutet das Paar möchte das Mädchen mit dem Namen?", Fragte er sarkastisch, wie die kollektive Lächeln plötzlich verschwunden. Daniel half Kaylynn und reichte ihr das Kind. Kaylynn sah sehr unbehaglich, aber Daniel nur sah sie an und ging ins Bad und bedeutete für John zu folgen. "Sie würden es nicht wagen." Daniel Sie haben keine Ahnung, was passieren wird, wenn Mary-Sue findet außerhalb haben "", sagte Daniel entsetzt. "Keineswegs. Aber Sie dass- "" realisieren Und sie wird nicht herausfinden. Ich weiß, was ich tue. "Daniel das fest das Pflanzen selbst auf den Fliesen. "Nein. Nein, haben Sie offensichtlich nicht. Und ich fühle mich dumm, sage dir! ", Sagte John in der Hoffnung, dass dies war ein Traum. "Ich, dass es schlecht ist! Aber ich werde damit umzugehen. Geben Sie mir Zeit. Und bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt weiß niemand darüber. ", Sagte Daniel legte den Finger an die Lippen. "Geht Es. Aber wenn Ihr Plan scheitert, ich leugnete jede Rolle. Ich hielt das Mädchen, aber sonst nichts. Apropos, woher wissen Sie, was los war? ", Fragte John legte seine Hand auf die Tür. "Ich war überhaupt kommen, bekam aber besorgt, als ich den Krankenwagen." Daniel sagte, als John öffnete die Tür. "So, jetzt, dass dies aus dem Weg, was wollen Sie ihr benannt?" John sagte, als kaylynn hielt ihre neugeborene Tochter in der Nähe. "Ruby." Daniel sagte seine Frau umarmt. Kaylynn nickte. Aber in dieser Zeit, Daniel erkannte, dass er lange über den Punkt ohne Wiederkehr war.


	9. Verhältnis

"Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie dies tun wollen? Bitte. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen, mit diesem. "Mortimer Goth sagte, als seine Tochter nahm eine Schachtel von Bildern für die Möbelwagen. "Papa, wir haben durch diese gewesen. Außerdem, ich denke, es ist Zeit, das Nest zu verlassen, so zu sprechen. "Sagte sie sich immer noch unsicher. Sie würde gerne blieb für immer, wenn es bedeutete Dina würde einen unglücklichen Unfall haben, aber da das nicht passieren würde, war dies der beste Plan hatte. Dina wurde verächtlich von der Veranda zu beobachten, aber Cassandra konnte einen Hauch von Erleichterung auf ihren gebräunten Funktionen sehen. Sie musste froh gewesen, eine viel geringere Irritation, die sich nicht wehren nicht hatten. Cassandra, aus ihrem Sisterly Natur, lud Alexander mit ihr zu bewegen, wenn der Stress zu viel wurde. Aber Alex lehnte ab und sagte: "Wir können nicht zulassen, sie zu gewinnen. Es braucht jemanden, der ihm an unserer Seite zu halten. ", Flüsterte er. Sie lachte. "Nun das Angebot ist immer offen." Sagte sie, als die gemieteten Mover geladen, die Möbel, die Cassandra sich nicht bewegen konnte. Das tat sie zugeben, dass sie im Begriff war, Goth Manor verpassen, vor allem ihr Bruder. Er war in ein Teenager in den wenigen Monaten nach dem verheerenden Hochzeit geändert. Sein Haar chaotisch und wild, ein bisschen wie Stoppeln wächst auf seinem Kinn, und Jeans mit einem weißen T-Shirt, als er mit gepflegtem Garten und geharkt den Friedhof auf der Rückseite. Es war ein Gärtner, aber Dina feuerte sie glauben, der Junge musste "Gestalt-Charakter". Und natürlich Mortimer glaubte ihr. "Sind Sie sicher? Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. "Cassandra versucht ein letztes Mal. "Sehr. Außerdem ist Pop, weise bis gebunden und werfen sie eines Tages, und ich werde immer noch hier sein für ihn, wenn er es tut. "Alex sagte, als seine Schwester zerrissen oben. "Ich werde zu besuchen. Ich werde nicht sterben! "Alex sagte, als seine große Schwester drückte ihn hart. "In Ordnung. Ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist. ", Sagte Cassandra brechen ihren Griff. "Ich werde sein. Ich gehöre hier ... "Er lächelte, als Cassandra im Taxi, in dem Mary-Sue wartete auf sie bekam. "Bist du bereit?" Sie sagte: Blick auf die Familie außerhalb. "Jawohl. Wo sind wir hin? "" Downtown. Gefunden einige Plätze gibt. Der Immobilienmakler auf uns wartet. "Mary-Sue reagiert.                             . . .                                                                                                                                    

"So, wie Sie sehen können, ein schönes weißes Interieur, viele Fenster ..." Der Agent sagte, breitete die Arme in die üppige Wohnung. "Ähm, ich weiß nicht wirklich, dass es für mich.", Sagte Cassandra Reiben der Rückseite ihres Kopfes. "Sie sehen, ist Kassandra eine Goth. Kein Wortspiel beabsichtigt. Glauben Sie, dass Sie uns etwas mehr zeigen konnte ... Ladies? ", Stimmte Mary-Sue. "In Ordnung." Er sagte: Drehen aus der Tür. Siebeneinhalb Block später waren sie in einem alten Gebäude mit schwarzen Eisengitter. "Die Landgraabs neu gestaltet diesen Teil der Stadt. Schauen Sie sich um. Es gibt kein Gespräch bis diesen Ort. "Er sagte, geht nach vorne. Mary-Sue sah sich in der angeschlagen Farbe und rissige Holz. "Nun, ich denke, dass wir dieses Hotel Cassandra vergessen. Sie würden für immer arbeiten daran. "Sie sagte: Blick auf ihre Freundin, die von der robusten hinteren Veranda gefesselt wurde. "Ich kaufe es.", Lächelte sie sie. "Cass, Nr. Es ist von einem Friedhof! ", Sagte sie schockiert. "Umso wichtiger ist es, sie zu kaufen." Sagte sie. "In Ordnung. Ich werde ihm sagen. "Mary-Sue das besiegte Verlassen ihrer Freundin im Garten. Cassandra wurde von einer kleinen Monarchfalter, der auf dem Gitter, die mit Hibiskus blühen wurde gelandet war fasziniert. Plötzlich saß jemand sich zu ihr. Ein kleines Mädchen, kürzer als der Stuhl neben ihr. Sie sah etwa vier oder fünf, und hatte einen süßen kleinen Grinsen im Gesicht. "Hallo." Cassandra sagte der das Mädchen. "Wo kommt ihr her?", Fragte sie höflich. Der Kleine zeigte auf die Hintertür. "Teresa?« Eine Frauenstimme aus über den Holzzaun, der die beiden Wohnungen getrennt genannt. "Wo bist du? Komm raus! ", Schrie sie. Das kleine Mädchen lachte und lief hinter Cassandra. Die Frau ihren Höhepunkt über den Zaun und sah sich um. "Da bist du ja! Come on! Ich muss wählen Sie die Tomate und brauchen eine Hand. "Sie lächelte, als Teresa kam hinter. "Oh, hallo. Sind Sie bei der Bewegung? ", Fragte die Frau. "Ja. Ich fand sie neben mir Fräulein ... "Sie verstummte nicht sicher sind, einen Namen. "Grauen, Dämmerung Bachelor. Möchten Sie über etwas zu trinken zu kommen? "Sie bot. "Sicher. Sollte Ich gehe mit ihr? ", Fragte Cassandra als Teresa nahm die welken Blüten aus dem Hibiskus. "Sicher. Ich werde Sie in lassen, Teresa Dora Bachelor Sie aufhören, dass in diesem Augenblick ", sagte sie zu bemerken, die Knospen in ihre kleinen Hände. "Sorry Sissy." Sie sagte, bevor Sie versuchen, um die Blumen zu Cassandra, der sie akzeptiert zu geben. "Tut mir leid, ich werde für diejenigen zu zahlen. Ich Verheißung "" Nein, nein. Ich werde das Angebot für den Drink zu nehmen und wir werden es vergessen. Außerdem für mich, Geld wird kein Problem sein. "Sie winkte ab. Minuten später, nachdem Mary-Sue lehnte die Einladung ab, mit zu kommen, setzte sie an der alten Esstisch mit etwas Limonade. "Du bist Cassandra Goth? Wow, ich muss mehr raus. Aber mit ihr, es ist nie einfach. "Sagte Dawn Blick auf ihre kleine Schwester, die mit einem Durcheinander von gesäumt Holzblöcke spielte. "Ich weiß. Mein Bruder ist so. Wie dem auch sei, sagte sie, Schwester? "Dawn seufzte an der Frage. "Ja. Es ist nur mir und ihr. "Sie sagte, zerreißen. "Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen. "Cassandra entschuldigt. "Nein nein. Ich habe noch nie jemandem erzählt, wirklich. Nicht einmal ihr. Aber ... "Sie beugte sich zu Cassandra zu flüstern. "Wenn Sie sie lieben, alles, um sie sicher tun Sie. Egal, was. ", Sagte traurig. "Ihr Name ist Bachelor?", Fragte Cassandra. "Ja, und wahrscheinlich wird es immer sein." Cassandra starrte Morgenröte. "Warum?", Fragte sie nach einem Moment des Schweigens. "Nun, das ist der Mädchenname meiner Mutter.", Sagte frei heraus. "Nun, ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie Sie darauf reagieren. Wie auch immer, ich erinnere mich zu deinem Vater immer wieder geheiratet zu hören. Ist es wahr? ", Fragte sie die damit von dem Thema. "Leider ja.", Sagte Cassandra trinken den Rest ihrer Limonade. »Wer?« Fragte der Dämmerung unter die zwei leere Gläser an der Spüle. "Dina Caliente". Die fiel und zerbrach Gläser. "Was war das?", Fragte der Dämmerung müde wie Cassandra stand auf, um aufzuräumen. "Dina Caliente.", Sagte Cassandra. Morgendämmerung kroch. "Ich erinnere mich an diesen Namen aus irgendeinem Grund ...", sagte Frost. "Warten Sie. Oh nein. Cassandra Hätten Sie etwas dagegen halten Teresa während ich reinigen diese auf? Ich muß jemanden anrufen. "Sie sagte packte ein Papiertuch und wischte sich den Zähler. "In Ordnung. Ich bald gehen. Ich habe einige Arbeit vor uns. "


	10. Rotem Samt

Dustin Broke die Stufen vor seinem kleinen Anhänger ging gähnend und bücken, um die Zeitung zu bekommen. Seine Mutter war so immer so groß, sie konnte nicht laufen sehr weit ohne sich zu setzen, aber das hielt sie nicht von dem Versuch so fleißig zu sein, wie sie vorher gewesen war, die Reinigung, Kochen und helfen rund um das Haus, obwohl Ärzte Aufträge zu stoppen und ein Vortrag von ihrem Chef, Carol Oldie. "Brandi, nicht in heute vergleicht. Bitte, konnte ich nicht verzeihen mir, wenn etwas passiert, weil Ihre Bedingung. "Sagte sie nach Brandi schleppte sich an einem Samstag zu arbeiten. Das einzige, was wirklich hielt sie in Schach war die schmerzende Beine aus mit einem Baby. Nun, das und Stephan Parano. Eine Art blond, die nie aufgehört zu machen Brandi Seufzer wie ein Schulmädchen. Er war von Dina als Geschenk für ihre Freundschaft eingestellt worden, obwohl Brandi war höflich das Angebot gemacht. Dustin schaute auf die Nachrichten und zuckte am königlichen Übergabe in Champs les Sims. Er hatte Wichtigeres zu kümmern. "So wird der Rat holt mich am Mittag ... Damit bleibt genug Zeit, um Beau in seinem Kindergarten Hausaufgaben unterrichten, und geben Angela einen Anruf." Er sagte das Öffnen der Haustür, wo Nina Caliente und seine Mutter auf der rosa Couch im Chat . "So, Sie wissen das Geschlecht noch?", Fragte Brandi als Dustin stellte die Zeitung auf den Tisch neben der Tür. "Boy. Entweder das, oder es war die Nabelschnur! "Sie lachte, als Dustin querte die Halle zum Telefon, wählt Angela Nummer. Ein Ring, zwei Ringe, drei ... Er zählte bis zu ihrem Anrufbeantworter abgeholt. "Na ja, besser zu beginnen.", Murmelte er geht in die Schlafzimmer. Beau wurde auf der Geparddruck Bettdecke mit einem dünnen Buch der Grundrechtschreibstreckt. Er beugte sich hinter hinter Beau. "Wie geht es dir?", Fragte er, wie sein jüngerer Bruder buchstabiert die Worte auf gestrichelten Linien. "Das ist eine Herausforderung, aber es könnte schlimmer sein." Er sagte treten die Beine spielerisch. "Haben Sie irgendeine Hilfe benötigen? Ich habe einige Zeit, bis meine Arbeit. «Er bot im Sitzen. "Nein, mir geht es gut, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du ein Verbrecher zu sein." Er sagte, gleichgültig, wie Dustin starrte. "Ja, ich weiß. Ich fand Ihre kleine Tabelle, als ich nach einem Stift suchen. Aber ich werde nicht sagen. "Dustin nur starrte. Sein Bruder wusste, und er war nicht einmal sechs. Dustin ging in sein Zimmer und überprüft für das Diagramm auf dem Bücherregal. Immer noch, wo er verließ es. Gute. Er nahm es heraus und entfaltete es, unsicher, wie ein Kindergartenkind hatte den Code auf der Pre ausgestellt "Bibliothek Blatt" geknackt. Er hat entschieden, den Monat und die Raubüberfälle sie tun würde für diesen Monat. Außer es hatte einen Verhaltensbuchtitel für Unternehmen und Privathaus. Er überprüfte die Stelle, die heute besetzt. "Hmm. Sieht aus wie die heutigen Frische Rush ist "durch". "Er sagte, die auf einen Titel namens Frische Rush, dem Russell Bär. Plötzlich hörte er ein Klopfen an seinem Fenster. Er ging hinüber, öffnete das Fenster und sah auf seine roten Kopf partener. "Oh Großen." Er stöhnte. "Was machst du denn hier ?! Rat" Russell warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu. "Du solltest besser hier unten pronto. Wir rauben ein Lebensmittelgeschäft. Die Autos die Straße, wir gehen können. "" Gut geparkt unten. Lassen Sie mich mich anziehen. "Er sagte widerwillig. Als er schloß die Jalousien und beraubt, begann er seine Entscheidung durch mit diesem zu gehen bereuen. Nicht wirklich, weil besseres Wissen, sondern nur, weil Russell war ein Idiot. Beide konnten kaum tolerieren sich gegenseitig. Er zog einen Pullover und Jeans vor dem Hochziehen der Jalousien und hüpfen die kleinen Fenster und immer in den Arm durch den Rat, den er zu lange dauerte, bevor Sie zwei Blocks zum verprügeln alten Junker sagte slugged.                          

"Wie auch immer, ich denke an Robert für einen Jungen, und Betty oder Susan ist es ein Mädchen ist." Brandi sagte Nina, wie sie tranken Kaffee am Kartentisch. "Nice. So, wie es Dinge mit Stephan hin? ", Fragte sie beisst in eine der Zuckerplätzchen Brandi hatte gesetzt. "Ich weiß nicht. Er ist einfach so ... perfekt. «Sie seufzte. "Also warum bist du nicht einen Zug zu machen?", Lachte Nina. "Ich glaube nicht, ich bin fertig. Ich meine, ich bin immer noch mit einem Baby. "Sie sagte, schaut aus dem Fenster auf die leere Stelle, wo der Pool früher. Stephan und seinen Freunden entfernt es ohne Kosten. "Habe es. Wie auch immer, wie geht Ihre Arbeit gehen? Ich habe mich nicht, aber ich habe einige Bewertungen zu sehen. "Sie sagte: Richten Sie den roten gestreiften Pullover sie gekauft hatte. "Es ist der Himmel. Ich wusste immer, ich hatte ein Händchen für das Backen, aber ich hatte nicht erwartet, so ein wunderbarer Ort. Oder Chef. Mrs. Oldie ist mir zweimal dabei soviel Mutterschaftsurlaub! ", Sagte sie sehr langsam schlürfen die koffeinhaltigen Getränke. "Ich denke, es zahlt sich aus. Kein Wortspiel beabsichtigt. "Nina, sagte sah sich an den schönen Küche Dekorationen. "Ja. Wie auch immer, wie geht Dina tun? ", Fragte das Löschen der Tassen. "Meine Schwester oder den neuen Goth Erbin?" Fragte sie empört die Arme. "Das und das einzige. Hat sie nicht Brandi fragte Blick auf ihren Freund entschuldigt? ". "Nein. Und ich bin froh, sie ist weg. Ich tatsächlich bekam den Job, und ich bin immer gute Bezahlung zu. Ist es der Wirtschaft? ", Fragte Nina Berücksichtigung der positiven. "Vielleicht ja, aber so oder so, ich muss Backen bekommen. Aber glauben Sie, könnten Sie die Desserts für mich liefern? Ich sollte nicht zu fahren. "Sie bot. "In Ordnung. Was sind Freunde da? ", Sagte Nina umarmt Brandi.                                                                                

Dustin Broke in der weißen Gänge des Frischrausch Lebensmittelgeschäft, den Klängen der quietschenden Wagen ging und produzieren Schuppen Echo rund um das Gebäude. Er war für alles wertvolle suchen. "Gang 10, Schulbedarf, Künstlerbedarf, Gang 11 ..." Er sagte sich leise. Er sah die Bäckerei, und ein bekanntes Gesicht hinter der Theke. "Ang" Dustin genannt in einem Versuch zu klingen. Er rannte zum Tresen, wo Angela Pleasant machte eine mattierte Kuchen. Sie war in einem klaren weißen Schurz bekleidet. "Dustin? Was machen Sie hier? Ich hätte gedacht, Ihre Mutter hatte genug gebacken. "Sie sagte: Platzierung der Zuckerguss überzogen Messer neben ihr. "Vergessen Sie das! Du musst hier raus! ", Schrie er dringend. Plötzlich gab es laute Stimmen in der Front, und eine Schrotflinte Feuer. Das war das Signal, aber er war nicht dort, wo er benötigt wird, um zu sein! Dustin sah Russell und Jenna läuft durch die Gänge auf ihn zu. "Kid, hier!", Rief Russell Werfen einer Schrotflinte in seine Richtung. Er fing es. Aber nicht, bevor versehentlich Feuer auf den Glaskasten vor seiner Freundin. Glassplitter flogen überall, und kleine Kuchen und Zuckerguss bedeckt die Fläche wie eine Bäckerei in einen Mixer geben. Angela schrie und duckte sich aus dem Weg, wie Glas kam sie an. Dustin ließ die Pistole fallen und tauchte hinter der Theke. "Was zum Teufel ist los auf ?!", sagte sie ihm schlug. Angela kannte seinen Job nicht richtig war, aber sie wollte nicht, dass das Leben auf dem Spiel! Oder ihr für diese Angelegenheit! "Come on! Aus dem hinteren Ausgang! "Er zog sie aus der hinter der Theke. Hörte er plötzlich Russells Stimme hinter ihm. "Komm zurück Junge!" Und ein Schuss von ihm sauste. Und eine Kaskade von Schüssen begann. Angela plötzlich schrie auf und hinter ihm ausgelöst. Dustin angehalten und versucht, ihr zu helfen, als Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Dann sah er Dustin. Angela wurde erschossen, Blut tropfte aus ihrem Oberschenkel, wo die Kugel gelandet. Russell wurde aufholen mit ihm hatte er Angela schlaffen Körper über die Schulter und rannte los. Er schob den Fluchttür, gerade noch so dass es wie die schwere Tür knallte geschlossen. Er erkannte schnell, sie waren nicht sicher. Dustin sofort seine Freundin abgesetzt und schob ein schweres Kistenstapel gegen die Tür. Dann befragt er Angela. Sie war schlaff, blass und ihre Jeans waren Schwellung und Rötung mit Blut. "Ich werde dieses Problem zu beheben. Du wirst sehen! Komm schon! "Er grunzte in seinen Armen hielt sie, zu Fuß aus der Seite des Gebäudes, wo eine ganze Reihe von Polizei und Krankenwagen gekommen war. Ein Krankenhaus der Arbeitnehmer sah sie und rannte auf sie zu. "Was ist passiert ?!", sagte sie entsetzt. "Sie wurde erschossen. Bitte helfen Sie ihr, ich kann sie nicht mehr lange zu halten, und sie ist rasch verflogen. "Dustin sagte erschöpft, wie Angela wurde in einer Bahre gesetzt. "Danke Shon. Bist du in Ordnung? Keine Verletzungen? ", Fragte Richt ihre Brille. "Nein. Aber ich muss nach Hause. "Er drehte sich um die zu Fuß zu erreichen. "Warten Sie! Sir wissen Sie, diese jungen Damen Name?" Die Frau hielt ihn auf. "Angela Angenehm.  Ihr Mobiltelefon ist in der Tasche. "Er sagte zu Fuß aus der Innenstadt und zurück zu Woodland Drive.


End file.
